


Holy water cannot help you now...

by kingramses3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Demons, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, John Knows, Mates, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Possessive Derek, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac, Protective Scott, Scott is a Good Friend, Selfless Stiles, Spark, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's mate, Stiles is a Spark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, True Mates, alpha!Derek, more tags when the story proceeds, seven devils, slowbuild, sterek, the pack is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingramses3/pseuds/kingramses3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a terrible past, Derek develops Feelings, Lucifer wants his toy back...</p><p>Or the one where Stiles knew about the supernatural long before he met Scott and paid a huge price to escape his torturous past just to be forced to face it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weesageechak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weesageechak/gifts).



Chapter one

 

_If you could only see the beast you’ve made of me – I held it in but now it seems you’ve set it running free._

  
_Screaming in the dark I howl when we’re apart – Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart._

 

***                    *                     ***

 

There was a soft murmur in the air. Only a person with lynx like hearing would be able to decipher the muttered words but the dark and dangerous vibes they were radiating were perceptible even for the dullest creatures.

  
The huge room was sparely lit by a few torches and 5 candles arranged in a circle in its center, the seven dark figures around the circle obviously the source of the haunting whispers.

  
A man was pacing in one of the rooms corners, his expression clearly annoyed and with an impatient posture.  
“Karmanath” he hissed “Where the hell are you!”

  
Dark smoke was swirling next to him, slowly manifesting into an enormous body crumpled to the ground.  
“You called me My Lord?”

  
“Don’t play dumb you little shit! Do you have any news? It’s been days since we felt a sudden spike in his else so well hidden aura! His barrier is losing its power!”  
The man’s voice was trembling with anticipation, impatience and most of all malice. He knew the boy’s barrier wouldn’t protect him forever and his chance to get his hands back on his possession was within reach. He couldn’t wait to refresh the mark he had once put on the boys perfect white skin.

  
“I’m inconsolable but after the short spike of his aura there was no further trace of him. We were able to locate the country he currently lives in but that’s it My Lord.”  
The man sighed exasperated over the sheer incompetence of his underlings.

  
“Where!”

  
“The United States your Highness. But that’s all we have right now. If his aura shows again we will find him!”

  
“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR SEVEN YEARS! I want him back NOW! So move your worthless ass and FIND HIM!!”

  
The crumpled figure flinched and dissipated with a mumbled “Yes My Lord!” into thin air.  
The man took a deep breath to restrain himself and turned to watch the chanting shadows in the middle of the room.

“I will find you my precious little toy and when I do you will wish you had died seven years ago instead of hiding from me…”

 

*           *           *           *          *          *

 

He had this strange feeling for days now, ever since his eighteenth birthday. Stiles couldn’t put a finger on it but something was definitely wrong even though there was no new threat they knew of. He really wanted to ignore the feeling but it wasn’t that easy considering they all lived in Beacon Hills and there was always some kind of threat here.

  
He sighed and tried to focus on econ again, Coach had been in a shitty mood all day and Stiles really wanted to avoid becoming his target and getting sentenced to run suicide laps.

  
He sighed again.

  
Yeah… There was definitely something wrong. He was tired and exhausted but he didn’t know why. He even forgot to take his Adderall and still no signs of ADHD. Stiles sighed a third time and dropped his head on his table.

  
“STILINSKI! If econ bores you that much why do you even bother attending my class?”

  
“Sry Coach I was just overwhelmed by your almighty knowledge, won’t happen again!” Stiles said with the best fake grin he could manage.

  
“Oh shut up you damn brat!” was Finstock’s answer but he couldn’t hide a satisfied expression.

Well, no suicide laps then… Mission accomplished.

“Dude!” Scott threw his arm around Stiles’ shoulder “What’s going on with you? I almost made a list to count your sighs… Is something up? Do I need to punch someone?”  
Stiles couldn’t stop the chuckle. It was simply impossible to be depressed around his puppy-like best friend.

  
“Nah Scotty… No need for you to become my knight in shining armor and defend my virtue… Just a little sleep deprived that’s all. I’m actually researching Ghouls…”

  
“Uh Ghouls? Why??”

  
“Well I’d like to be prepared if we ever find out that Ghouls really exist…” Stiles grinned and this time it wasn’t fake.

  
“Hahaha Stiles! You really have some nerd qualities!”

They were almost at the doors of the school’s cafeteria when suddenly Stiles’ phone started buzzing. Frowning he fished in his pockets for his cell curious who would call him during school.

  
Deaton.  
Huh… That was a new one…

  
“Why would Deaton call you? He knows we are at school…” Scott wondered

  
The strange feeling in Stiles’ guts was worse than ever when he hit the green button.

  
“Stiles? Are you alone? Can you speak?” the vet hadn’t even bothered to say hello.

  
“I’m at school so no, I’m not alone… But you can talk freely cause no one except Scott can hear you… Did something happen Doc?”

  
“Oh….Uhm…no… Ah please tell Scott I won’t need him today. I’m closing early because there’s this thing I promised to teach you so be there after school ok?”

  
“Huh ok… Yeah I’ll tell Scott but I guess he already heard you with his wolfy ears. Cu…” he saw Scott nodding beside him with a confused look on his face and ended the call.

  
“I didn’t know you and Deaton hang out… And what does he want to teach you?”

  
“He’s been teaching me a few things that might be helpful during our next supernatural crisis. You know as a human I’m not really a big help when you pups get into a fight but with Deaton’s help maybe I will be…”

  
Stiles knew he couldn’t lie to Scott with his stupid werewolf senses but he didn’t really lie right now. He knew something was wrong the second told him to come over since his next training with the vet was scheduled next week.

  
He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Scott was still talking to him and they weren’t even alone anymore. Isaac and Allison had joined them to eat lunch together.

 

*           *           *           *          *          *

 

Derek changed to his Alpha form and sniffed the air around him intensely.  
A low growl slipped through his fangs and the word WITCH dominated his brain. There was a witch on his property. His Alpha instincts were stunned over this outrageous behavior. There were rules and every supernatural being knew them!

The most important rule was _*You do not invade the territory of any other creature without getting permission first*_

  
The smell of the witch was pungent and widespread over the whole preserve. She must have been hiding in his territory for at least 2 weeks without him noticing her. Behavior like this was never a good sign. If the woman had good intentions she would have had sticked to the rules.  
Every fiber of his body told him to hunt her down and make her leave or kill her if she refused to go but he didn’t give in to that feeling. It was way too dangerous to go after a witch without backup.

  
With a last sniff he changed back to his human form, took out his phone and called Isaac. After telling the teenager about the witch and telling him to gather the whole pack at the old Hale house after school he jogged back to his Camaro to prepare for the (possibly) imminent fight.

 

 

 

 

Scott, Allison, Stiles and Isaac were the first to meet with Derek. He let out a small huff when he saw Stiles. He didn’t care in particular about the wellbeing of the brown-haired boy but Stiles was only human and other than Allison he wasn’t a trained fighter so Derek always felt the urge to exclude the teenager from dangerous situations and fights against supernatural beings.  
But to separate Stiles and Scott was absolutely impossible, so when Scott joined a fight or a meeting Stiles did too.

  
“Heeeyyy Derek! Got a witchy problem buddy?” the boy grinned as the teenagers approached him.

  
Something about Stiles was off… Derek couldn’t say what it was. Maybe the boys scent? Yeah definitely the scent. There was something different something disturbing mixed with Stiles’ usual scent but considering he really had a “witchy problem” he shrugged his thoughts off and tried to ignore it. Maybe it was a new kind of Adderall or something like that.

  
“There is a witch in the forest. I tracked her down to the east end of the hiking trail and apparently she loves to live up to the cliché image of an evil witch cause she made one of the bat caves there her base.”

  
Stiles couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Seriously… Could the story even get more predictable than that? A nasty witch in a dark cave in the woods? Bitch please…  
When Lydia, Jackson, Boyd and Erica arrived ten minutes later the pack was finally complete and ready to strike.

 

*           *           *           *          *          *

 

In hindsight it wasn’t their smartest step to try and talk to the witch first. Apparently they had disrupted her during an odd ritual and she didn’t take that well. That was the moment when all hell broke loose and fighting became inevitable.

  
The whole pack moved as a unit all claws and fangs and inhuman speed and power. Even the humans did their part and tried to guide the focus of the hag away from the attacking wolves to give their friends an advantage. Even though the witch was fighting with all she had she was losing her ground fast.

  
In a desperate attempt to save her life she threw her hands out and send a crimson colored curse, almost like a shockwave, in their direction.

And suddenly Stiles saw everything in slow motion. He felt like Quicksilver from the x-men movies as he saw the crimson wave aiming at his friends. Isaac had been thrown to the ground minutes ago and Derek was by his side, trying to get him up and Stiles just knew the wave would hit both of them if they stayed there.

  
His brain went blank and his body took charge as he ran towards his two friends throwing himself in front of them just the split of a second before the wave reached them. He heard his pack screaming his name and he felt the power of the curse hit him and the world was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos... <3  
> I hope you like the next part... ^-^

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter two

_The saints can’t help you now, the ropes have been unbound – I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground._

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins – I want to find you and tear out all of your tenderness._

 

***         *         ***         

 

He watched his seven brothers still chanting the locating spell in the middle of the room. They have had been searching for days now without a break, something a human would never be able to. All those needs and compulsions, like go to the toilet, eat and drink something… A waste of time.

He knew his brothers didn’t help him out of sibling love, they feared him more than anything and he liked it that way. He liked the fact that his brothers would never betray him and he liked the fact that they would do anything he demanded from them out of sheer trepidation.

The knowledge of this power over all of his underlings infused him with incredible pleasure. There was only one thing he wanted more than this power, more than his whole kingdom and more than his own life.

“There is something happening!”

The raspy voice of his brother Baal pulled him out of his thoughts. He hurried closer to the circle.

“And what would that be?”

“Another spike… But it’s different from last time. It’s almost violent, like… he is in pain…?” his other brother Vassago answered.

“In pain? Do you feel anything else? Is there a color? Does the spike in his aura have a color right now?” he urged his siblings to concentrate.

Astaroth sighed. “Yes there is a color… It’s ….blue? Yes. Midnight blue. Does this mean something to you brother?”

He couldn’t suppress a vicious smile.

“Well obviously… The mark I left on his body came to life again. That’s only possible if he is attacked by a supernatural creature that is not bound to my kingdom.” He was laughing now “I never thought he could be that dumb! Considering what he lost just to escape me I’d never thought he would ever cross ways with anything supernatural again. But he did and now the barrier is lost!”

“But if he was attacked couldn’t he die? I thought you wanted him alive?” his youngest brother Moloch asked.

“Don’t worry about that my dear brother. I always get what I want… My mark turning blue means it is protecting him from anything life threatening but it also broke the barrier with the magic required to keep him alive. Now I can start my game, and this time I won’t allow him a way out!”

He took a dark blue dagger from his belt and slid its blade across the palm of his hand, letting the blood drop in the folded hands of his brother Belial.

“Now you have everything you need to find him… My blood and the dagger I carved his mark with create a bond strong enough to get his exact position. When you’re done send Leviathan there to guard him… But no one must see or notice him at all! He will be my eyes and ears!”

He turned his back to the seven men sitting on the floor. They didn’t need him for the ritual and he had things to plan… There were so many appealing ways to start his game. “He will never see me coming,” he snickered leaving the dark room behind him.

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

“He is breathing! We need to get him to Deaton right now! Derek take Isaac, Boyd help me with Stiles!”

He heard Scott screaming his commandos and despite the immense pain he was in he couldn’t help the proud pang in his heart hearing his best friend going all boss on his packmembers. “Thts ma boy” he slurred, not daring to open his eyes. His whole body felt torn as if a Velociraptor had sharpened its claws on his skin. Huh, funny brain…

“Did he just talk?” Jackson asked sharply.

“Stiles? Stiles come on! Talk to me! Can you hear me?” Scott was at his side immediately.

Stiles forced his eyes open to reassure his buddy that he was alive and could understand him.

Scott nearly cried out of relief. “He opened his eyes! He’s awake! Hey there sunshine… try to focus on me… We will get you out of here, ok?”

All he could do was nod when Scott promised to help him. The unbearable pain was slowly decreasing and the dizziness too. There was something tugging at the back of his mind something important but he couldn’t focus enough to grasp it.

“Scott…” he mumbled.

“I’m here Stiles.”

“Help me up please?” he said sluggishly and attempted to make grabby hands at his best friend.

“You sure buddy? The old hag hit you pretty good and we still don’t know with what.”

“Up please…?” the pain was bearable by now and he felt the need to stand on his own feet again.

Scott huffed but grabbed Stiles’ arms to help the boy up. He swayed slightly but he kept standing. Yesssss victory.

“Where’s the nasty witch?” he looked around the clearance but there was nothing. When he noticed that Scott wasn’t answering he looked at his best friend.

“Scott?”

The werewolf hesitated. “She hit you with this wave that was aiming at Isaac and Derek and when we saw you lying there without moving and pale Derek kinda lost it, turned full Alpha on her and snapped her neck….”

“Oh…uhm ok… Well, one evil witch less to take care of I guess? Now can you help me to my car? I really need a shower and some painkillers.” he groaned.

 

Since Stiles refused to see a doctor despite the protests of his packmembers they decided to crash at Derek’s loft to take care of all the small wounds they got during the fight.

Derek was already there settling Isaac on his couch as the rest of the pack stumbled through the door. He was all over Stiles a split second later.

“What the hell have you been thinking??? Throwing yourself in front of a curse like that! You didn’t even know what kind of curse that was!!! What made you do something that stupid?” he fumed.

“Woah! Hey big guy…slow down a little bit will ya? I didn’t think to be honest… I just saw you and Isaac there and my body kind of moved on its own… That brings me back to the important question here: How’s Isaac?”

“’m fine…just tired… ‘nd you?” the curly haired boy managed to say.

“Don’t worry I’m fine too.” the teenager grinned back. And that was the truth… The pain was gone, just a faint sting on his right shoulder but not too bad.

“You gotta be kidding me!!” the Alpha snarled “You’re not fine you idiot! We don’t even know what this witch had planned with this curse… There could be serious consequences and you think your fine! Scott! Call Deaton! NOW!”

“Wow… much grumpy huh?” Stiles tried to retaliate but he fell silent when he saw the look on Derek’s face and the hint of red in his eyes.

Scott took his phone and dialed Deaton’s number. It took the vet only a few seconds to answer but when he did he sounded stressed, almost desperate.

“Scott! Thank god! Is Stiles with you?? I tried to call him a million times!”

The wolves in the loft focused their hearing on Scott’s phone.

“Yeah he is here and the reason I’m calling right now… See we got into a fight with a witch and Stiles got hit by a curse and”

“I’m on my way! Do not let him out of your sight! You understand!?” Deaton interrupted Scott “I’ll be there in 10 minutes!” with that he hung up on the confused and worried teen.

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

“….See we got into a fight with a witch and Stiles got hit by a curse and” the black haired wolf stopped talking. So it was a witch that had tried to kill the precious boy… And the kid was running with a pack of wolves…

The Dark Lord would be very interested in this information. He would take Ivash the fire devil to deliver his message, with his ability to communicate over fire Ivash was way faster than any of the other hellbeasts.

His master would be very pleased to finally get information about his lost possession.

One of the wolves, apparently the Alpha, sniffed the air and looked at the window but he couldn’t see the hidden beast, Leviathan could use his very own special magic to confuse even the best instincts and eyes. But the Lord had said nobody was allowed to notice him and he wouldn’t take the risk to disobey his King.

He curled his long and lithe body around the tree he was using to spy on the kids and let himself slide down towards the ground.

“Ivash” he breathed, waiting for the fire devil to arrive.

It only took 3 seconds and he saw the glowing spark flying down from the sky.

“What are your orders commander?” the spark cackled.

“Tell the Dark Lord it was a witch… And tell him his boy runs and fights with a pack of wolves… I will call you again once I have more information. Now hurry back the Lord is awaiting you!”

“Yes my commander.” the spark whispered and disappeared.

 

The beast let out a sigh and climbed back up to the nest he had made for his stakeout. He had never understood the obsession his master had with the boy but since he had smelled him today for the first time he began to understand…

The boy smelled alluring and delicious and he would have a hard time watching the kid for his Lord without dragging his own claws over the boy’s skin.

He sighed again and settled down his eyes back on the brown hair and the moles and the flailing limbs…

_watch….just watch….he could do that_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but here you go... :)  
> My special thanks go to my good friend Weesageechak who beta'd my whole work and if you're interested in another (very good) Lucifer and Stiles story check out hers: Bleed Into Me
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter three

_All alone, even when I was a child I’ve always known there was something to be frightened of._

 

_All alone, it was always there you see, and even on my own It was always standing next to me._

 

_All alone, on the edge of sleep, my old familiar friend comes and lies next to me._

***         *         ***         

 

The door of the loft flew open and Deaton burst into the room an almost terrified expression on his face.

“Where’s Stiles??”

The teenage boy popped his head around the corner.

 

“Uh I’m here…? But I’m fine… really.”

 

The vet rushed to him and took his wrist almost violently.

 

“We need to go to the clinic! NOW!” he turned and tried to drag Stiles with him without further explanation but when the boy tripped there was a sudden and warning growl coming from the couch and Deaton stopped dead in his tracks.

 

The whole pack's eyes shot up to their Alpha. His lips curled in a snarl over his fangs, his irises bleeding red.

 

“Derek….?” Scott sounded confused.

 

“Let him go.” the Alpha said with his slightly unhuman werewolf-voice.

Deaton looked stunned but then a hint of surprise followed by sudden recognition flashed over his face. It took him only a second to change back to the blank and neutral mask he was normally wearing.

He let go of Stiles and took a step back.

 

“I understand that he is part of your pack Derek and that you only want to protect your pack, but it is absolutely necessary that I take Stiles with me right now. I don’t mean him any harm I just want to help him.”

 

He stared at Derek’s chest, careful to not provoke him by looking directly in his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side as a small gesture of submission.

It only took a few seconds and the Alpha let out a huff and sat back down on the couch, but his eyes never leaving the vet.

 

“Sooooo…. Now that we compared who has the biggest…uh..that came out weird… I mean now that you two finished your staring business can we come back to the interesting part? Am I going to die? Or why did you burst in here like Iron Man and provoked the furry Hulk over there?” Stiles said, watching the Doc expectantly.

“I’m not the Hulk.” Derek muttered offended. “I don’t turn green.”

“That’s what got you sulking when being compared to the almighty Hulk?? That he’s green? Wow that’s just so wro-“

 

“BOYS! Stop that!” the vet yelled. “No Stiles, I don’t think you are going to die but the witch was a powerful one and I really need to make sure you are all right. So would you please come with me now?”

 

“Well you just could have said so Doc! The way you acted we all thought Stiles was only seconds away from being worm fodder you know.” Lydia said accusingly giving Deaton her best “scare me again and you’ll see what you get”-look.

 

Deaton sighed and turned to leave the loft, hoping Stiles would follow on his own – fortunately he did.

They went down the stairs in silence only disturbed by Scott calling “Stiles! Call me right after you’re done! I’ll come over to your house.”

“Sure thing sweetums!” was Stiles answer and then they were out of the building heading to Deaton’s car.

 

Stiles sent some prayers to his baby, still parked at the old Hale house, to be safe for the night as he flopped down on the passenger side of the car.

The silence between them went on and Stiles knew Deaton wanted to talk about something the wolves didn’t know. He was waiting to be out of earshot from the rest of Stiles’s pack.

 

After a few more minutes Deaton cleared his throat.

“Your barrier is gone.”

 

Considering the vet’s behavior Stiles had expected some terrifying news but not that.

Never that.

 

He felt like all his air was sucked out of his lungs, his veins were on fire and his brain was screaming at him. His whole face a silent mask of panic and despair.

It took him several minutes to notice that Deaton had stopped the car and was trying to calm him and talk him out of his panic attack.

 

“How…..?” his voice sounded hoarse.

“I’m not sure… I think it was the witch but I really don’t know right now. But we need to hurry and renew the barrier or he will know!”

“He…he will find me… He will come for me…” the boy sounded absolutely horrified.

“Try to stay calm Stiles. I got to you very fast and as long as I am with you he can’t locate you. You are protected by my magic but we have to renew the barrier fast.”

The teenager took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok.”

 

All of a sudden, there was nothing left of the cheerful and hyped boy he usually was.

 

*         *         *          *         *         *         *         *         *

 

The beast watched as the older man took the precious boy to the car parked in front of the building. The second the dark-skinned man had entered the place he wasn’t able to sense the boy anymore but he was like a spy, trained to watch over his prey and never lose sight.

 

But then, when it came to this situation, he was of two minds. Leviathan really wanted to watch the wolf pack to gather as much information for his Lord as possible, but he couldn’t let the precious boy out of his sight.

 

He let out an annoyed snort and slid down the tree he had been nesting in.

“Karmanath, come.” he grunted. He knew the demon dog was a hand full but he had no choice right now.

When he reached the ground he was already expected by a huge, white glowing dog. Well, not like a human would describe a dog but close enough.

 

Karmanath’s fangs were covered in a yellow colored, sticky fluid, his poison as Leviathan knew. But he needed the minor demon in his other form, in his human form.

Dogs couldn’t climb trees, demon or not.

He let out a small cackle as he pictured the dog in front of him trying to climb the tree. Yes, even he, a beast of hell could have a sense of humor.

 

“Turn. You will stay hidden in this tree, watch the wolves and memorize everything they’re talking about.”

 

The demon dog huffed but followed his orders.

His legs grew into human limbs and within a few seconds he was fully transformed to a slender young man with silvery eyes and hair, falling in wild curls down his neck.

 

“You cannot disappoint the Dark Lord. Do you understand?” the higher demon hissed.

 

“Yes master," the former dog said mockingly and started to climb to his new lookout.

 

He knew the dog was trouble and rebellious but he didn’t have the time to send for another demon. He needed to tail the boy his Lord wanted so much he needed to find out what the dark-skinned man was up to.

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

“And?” Stiles’ voice sounded anxious and thin. “Is the barrier back? Is it safe?”

 

Deaton knew what would happen if he made a mistake creating the new barrier. Of course he couldn’t build a new barrier from scratch, that would have required a very powerful catalyst - like a sacrifice - but luckily there was enough left of the old one to renew the spells and protect the boy furthermore.

 

“It is done. You are safe.”

The brown-haired boy moved his fingers nervously. “Do you think it was fast enough? Or is it possible that he….that he found me?”

 

“No, don’t worry… We were fast and you were still protected, it only was weaker than normal. But you need to be careful! You know I can’t build a new barrier… You know the price for the one you have…” his voice cracked as the memories flood him. But he didn’t have to go on. Stiles knew what he was talking about.

Before Stiles could answer there was a loud banging outside.

 

“That must be the sheriff,” the vet said and went to open the door.

 

“Is he ok? Is the shield intact??”

 

Stiles heard his Dad asking a whole bunch of questions before the man came into the room and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok son! When Deaton called I thought – I thought…..”

“I know Dad… I’m sorry!! But everything is alright now!” Stiles muffled into his father’s neck.

 

John let go of his son and turned to hug Deaton.

“I cannot thank you enough for renewing the protection. I can’t lose him too. I just can’t…”

The Doc gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Take your boy home John, he had an eventful night.”

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

Watching and smelling the delicious boy was like torture for the hell beast but he was a good soldier, he would never lose control of himself. He only lived to please his Dark King.

He made himself comfortable in the tree next to the precious boy’s bedroom window and watched him changing to his shirt and boxers for the night. He was thinking about creamy flesh and dark moles when he suddenly sensed a familiar and powerful presence.

 

Leviathan was down on the ground and on his knees in under a second and bowed his head deeply.

“My Lord!! I didn’t expect you! I was just watching your human boy, just as you told me my Lord!”

 

“Calm down Leviathan,” the shadowy figure smiled. “I know you fulfill my wishes as you always do.”

 

Praise from his Lord was everything the beast needed.

 

“Tell me everything that happened after you found him.” the dark voice trembled with anticipation.

And so the beast told his master everything he had learned about the boy and his supernatural friends.

 

“His wolf friend named Scott left 20 minutes ago and your boy went to bed right after. That’s when you came and honored me with your presence my Lord.”

 

“You may leave now... Go and check on Karmanath. I will call for you when I leave him.”

The beast vanished instantly with a muttered “Yes my Lord” and he was finally alone with his little bird.

 

He needed to restrain himself not to do all the things he wanted to do to the boy right now. He wanted him to suffer, wanted it to last for as long as he could hold back…

 

With a soft thud he materialized next to the bed.

 

The boy was on his side facing the wall, mumbling softly in his sleep. He bent over him and softly stroked his cheek.

“I’ve missed you my precious little toy,” he whispered and lay down next to the sleeping body, tracing and touching every bit of the pale skin not covered by sheets or clothes, whispering about all the things he had planned for the innocent boy.

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

Stiles startled awake in the middle of the night. He was shivering and something felt wrong. He opened his eyes and strained his ears to listen to every single small sound he might be able to detect in his home. But there was nothing.

 

Nothing…

 

Absolutely nothing - besides the beat of his own heart.

It wasn’t that he was expecting to hear something specific but the lack of every kind of noise was strange and disturbing.

 

He got the feeling that there was someone there.

 

Here in his room.

 

No not only his room – he felt someone behind him, right behind him in his own bed…

 

The sense of a foreign presence made his hair stand on end, his breathing fastened and he slowly turned his head, his blood pounding in his ears, preparing for the worst.

 

And there was nothing…

No one was behind him…

Stiles let out a shaky and relieved breath.

 

He was alone in his dark room.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter four

_You've got no place to hide. And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._

_One look in my eyes, and you're running cause I'm coming gonna eat you alive._

_You're heart hits like a drum... The chase has just begun..._

_Monsters stuck in your head._

_Monsters under your bed._

***         *         ***         

 

 

"So... What did Deaton find out about your little crash with the witch?" Lydia flopped down on the couch next to Stiles.

 

"Nothing really... Everything was fine as I said before." The strawberry-blond girl failed to notice her friend’s sudden paleness.

 

"Thought so... It's just so rare that he makes a big deal out of anything. He scared me there for a second."

 

"Yeah, know what you mean... But it was nothing... Soooo. Where is Jackson douchepants? Busy cleaning his pineapple?" Stiles tried to end Lydia’s questions.

 

"Right behind you, nerdboy!" Jackson snarled and slapped Stiles with the magazine in his hand.

 

It was their usual bickering. Since Lydia got rid of the Kanima in him, Jackson had joined the pack and wasn't as douchy as before. He even seemed to be nice sometimes but it felt strange to become friends right after being 'enemies' in school for so long. So bickering it was.

 

The door opened and Derek came in, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Why the fuck did I give you guys a key..." he muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

"Because you loooove us!!" Isaac squealed.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's not it," the Alpha grunted, settling in his armchair and opening his can of soda.

 

"So why are you all here again?"

 

"To celebrate the dead witch and that no one of us died...?" Lydia replied satisfied, examining her nails.

 

"Celebrate? You won’t throw a party in my loft!"

 

"Awww! Don't be such a sou-"

 

"If you dare to call me sourwolf AGAIN I'm gonna fucking kill you Stiles!"

 

Scott and Allison chose this exact moment to push the front door open. "I ordered pizza. Who was in charge of the movies? Boyd? Great! Then let's start the movie night!" Scott cheered.

 

"Does anybody even care that this is MY loft and no one asked me if I even wanted a movie night?! What stops me from throwing you out and having a peaceful evening with a good book and a glass of wine?"

 

"Because you looooooooooooooooove us!!!" Isaac squealed again, ducking away from the pillow Derek threw at him.

 

Well, actually he did love them but he would never admit that. He loved having his whole pack around, spending every minute with them. They were his only family left, except for Peter.

And his uncle was a different story with his whole craziness and his murder attempts etc...

 

He sighed and snuggled back into his armchair, getting comfy for the pack night, never forgetting to put his grumpy face on to fake displeasure.

 

When several hours later all the girls, and Isaac, had fallen asleep they decided to crash at Derek's place for the night.

 

Stiles sent his Dad a message knowing the man was on edge with everything that had happened the day before.

 

The boy's thoughts went back to last night.

 

He had felt this strange presence the whole night and the few hours he had slept he had dreamt horrible things.

 

He’d had those dreams before.

 

Stiles shuddered - and jumped when a big hand suddenly fell on his shoulder.

 

"You're cold?" Derek asked him.

 

"What? No... Why?" the Alpha had taken him by surprise.

 

"I thought I saw you shaking... well anyway, do you have a moment?"

 

"Sure... What's up Pack Daddy?"

 

Derek didn't know why but he found it kind of disturbing hearing Stiles call him Daddy.

 

"Not here... Outside," he took Stiles elbow and guided him towards the balcony door.

 

"You know that your little wolf pups in here can still hear what you say even outside on your balcony?" the boy couldn't help stating with a smug grin on his freckled face.

 

"Yeah. But they won't," Derek rolled his eyes.

 

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles asked curiously as the older man closed the door behind them.

 

Derek turned towards the teenager and let his eyes turn crimson for a second.

 

"I am the Alpha," he grinned, satisfied.

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

The things humans took their pleasure in seemed boring and strange to him. He didn't understand why someone would think men dressed up in tights and capes fighting against other men were good entertainment.

 

Several years ago he had been able to watch one of the princes of hell torturing a human being until it was screaming in agony and writhing in unbearable pain.

Now THAT had been entertaining.

 

The beast moved its legs a little in an attempt to get more comfortable.

 

A strong wave of the boy's luscious scent hit him and made him turn his head towards it.

 

The precious little human had left the warm and secure building and was standing outside with the Alpha wolf.

 

The unpleasant smell of the wolf made him curl his lips possessively. The awful animal stood too near to his cherished boy...

 

Leviathan almost fell off his tree as he realized what he was thinking.

 

He dug his claws into his thigh until the blood started flowing to punish himself for his blasphemic thoughts.

 

Not HIS boy! The Dark Lord would tear him to pieces if he knew.

 

The scent was tantalizing, too strong for him to relax.

 

 

He had to!

 

Busy with his inner turmoil he missed that the Alpha went silent, changed to his beta form and let his alert gaze wander over the trees in front of the building.

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

 

"How are you?"

 

The question took Stiles by surprise. Not so much the question itself, but the person it was coming from.

 

"Huh... That's what you wanted to talk about? Then why did you want to talk in private? It's cold!" he huffed.

 

"No you idiot," the older man frowned, "I just wanted to get an update first. Did Deaton find anything? Really no consequences from the curse she hit you with yesterday?"

 

"No, everything’s just peachy, so don't worry big guy." Stiles fistbumped Derek's shoulder, just to regret it a second later. Man, that really felt like punching a wall.

"Stupidrockhardmountainofsupernaturalmusclesbrokemyhand....." he murmured, rubbing his aching knuckles.

 

"Don't blame me for your weak bones. Anyway. First of all I wanted to say thank you. For risking your life for Isaac."

 

"And you." Stiles added.

 

"Well ok, me too. Although that obviously was the most stupid thing you have ever done."

 

"I would do it again to protect the people I care about," the boy stated with a serious face.

 

"I know and that's why I said thank you. Because you mean it. But that's also the reason why I want you to start training with the rest of the pack. I can't stop you from throwing yourself willingly into dangerous situations to save your friends, but sure as hell I can make sure you have a decent chance to survive."

 

Stiles couldn't help wince a little as Derek mentioned hell. Stupid paranoia.

There was the most social awkward and grumpy man in front of him, thanking him for saving his life and all he could do was thinking about the terror he felt yesterday when he thought his barrier was gone.

 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he only realized that something was wrong when Derek suddenly changed to his beta form beside him.

 

"What's wrong?" Jackson, Scott and Boyd came bursting through the glass door. "Why did you change??"

 

"I smell blood but I think it's not human... It kinda has a poisonous touch to it...?" the Alpha inhaled deeply.

 

"Scott, Boyd, Jackson you're coming with me, Stiles go and wake Isaac. He and Erica will stay here with you and the rest of the pack." The four wolves made their way inside and through the loft to go searching for the source of the blood.

 

"Not again a witch..." Lydia whined sleep drunk and hid her face in the cushion she had been sleeping on.

 

Allison was already zipping her boots. "What is it?" she asked in her business-hunter-voice heading towards the door.

 

"We don't know," Scott told her on his way out, "but stay here and watch the door and windows."

 

And with all the sudden hurry and confusion going on, Stiles forgot about his former paranoia and the bad feeling he’d had since days and went to help Allison.

 

What a strange and fickle thing the human brain can be.

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

 

Leviathan had fucked up...

 

He hadn't thought about the amplified sense of smell those damned wolves had. Especially the disgusting Alpha!

 

"Karmanath!" he cursed, hopping down from branch to branch. The second he hit the ground the hellhound was next to him.

 

"Yesss Master?" his rough voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"You have to watch the pack in the loft! Some of the wolves are coming for me. They smelled my blood. Stay hidden and watch, I will lead them away and trick them from a safer distance."

 

"Of course Master," he gurgled and vanished into thin air.

 

Leviathan had a very bad feeling about leaving the precious boy with the demon dog but he had no choice.

 

He turned his back to the building and started running towards the street.

 

The beast wasn't stupid. He would lead the wolves to the forest and let them hunt him until he was far enough away from the boy and the banshee.

 

They hadn't known the red-head was a banshee. It was troublesome...

 

He couldn't use his powers in her presence or she would know. She would feel him and that was a risk they couldn't take.

 

Not before the Dark King decided to finally claim his toy.

 

So Leviathan ran. Into the woods, he thought with a feral grin.

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

The second the pretty boy opened the door to the balcony, Karmanath was mesmerized.

He was here to watch, to listen but all he could focus on were those whiskey colored eyes and the delicious scent spiked with anxiety. His mouth was watering. He needed the boy alone. Now.

 

The want... Oh this unbearable want...

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

“Stiles close the door! We don’t know what’s out there!” Allison scolded.

 

“Yaaah alright… Sue me for being curious. I hope it’s a ghoul! I’ve done a ton of research on ghouls and I really wanna check some of the facts I’ve found.”

 

The freckled boy closed the door and went back to the sofa where Lydia was still hugging the cushion.

 

“Lyds? You ok? You look a little distant,” he sat down beside her. He was just bending over the armrest, getting his phone from the table as the girl opened her mouth and screamed.

Screamed as if someone had stabbed her and was turning the knife in the open wound.

Screamed as if the world would stop turning any second.

Screamed as if death was standing right in front of her.

 

The moment she stopped the horrible sound everyone was rushing towards her, except for Stiles.

 

All of them knew what it meant when Lydia screamed but apparently the brown-haired boy’s brain was too fast for his own good because all he could think of were his friends outside looking for some unknown threat.

 

So he started running. Not thinking about how stupid that was. Not thinking about what a skinny and helpless human could do to help four powerful werewolves.

 

But he didn’t care. He just ran.

 

The fear to lose even one of his friends made him run even faster, ignoring the panicked screams of the rest of the pack.

 

He was out of the building in seconds, not paying attention to his surroundings.

 

He never saw it coming.

 

 

 

 

*         *         *           *         *         *         *         *         *

 

 

 

Karmanath was thrilled. He knew his plan to separate the boy from the other ones would work. He just had to use his powers to confuse the banshee, make her scream from the top of her lungs. It was a disgusting sound but the results were worth it.

 

He saw the boy running and he saw the others scream his name and two of them going after him.

 

But he was prepared.

 

The irresistible human was exiting the building and he let his trap snap, using his power to hide and bind the boy in the circle he build just minutes ago.

 

One of the girls, the brown-haired one, and the other wolf-boy with the curls came out the door just seconds later but as to be expected they ran just by the confused human still standing in the circle.

 

Well, that worked out just perfect.

 

The demon dog waited until the stupid teenagers were out of sight, still yelling the name of his boy, then he changed to his more human form and approached his prey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little rough for Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that my update is so late!  
> But Happy New Year to all of you and thank you all so much for keeping up with me!!
> 
> (I promise the next chapter will be out soon, because it's almost ready!!)
> 
> Also this chapter has some non-con but not too graphic... Just for your information if you are easily triggered by something like this...
> 
> PS. I'm very sorry about the strange text form, I think I'm too dumb to figure this out -__-,

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter five

_Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments._

_I can see no way, I can see no way._

_And all of the ghouls come out to play, and every demon wants his pound of flesh._

_But I like to keep some things to myself, I like to keep my issues drawn._

_It’s always darkest before the dawn…_

_And I’ve been a fool and I’ve been blind._

_I can never leave the past behind._

_I can see no way, I can see no way…_

***          *          ***         

 

 

There was nothing in hell he had ever seen, touched or smelled that was as tempting as the fragile human in front of him.

 

Pale, soft and so defenseless lying there on the ground, still unconscious from the trap he fell in.

 

The demonic dog’s nostrils flared as he sucked in the overwhelming scent.

Now he understood why Leviathan had insisted to always follow the boy himself.

 

Grey flames were sizzling around him, marking the boundary of his magic cage, as he bent down to finally touch his new possession.

Shoving up the interfering shirt he let his fingers slide over the tender skin.

 

He was barely able to suppress the moan building in his throat. The contact made his whole body tingle with excitement and vigorous greed.

 

It never occurred to him that he was going against his King, claiming something that belonged not to him but the Dark Lord, ruler of hell.

 

Karmanath pressed his face in the beautiful neck and sucked till the white flesh turned red and then purple. The human boy tasted even better than he thought.

 

Just when he started to suck another mark into the skin beneath him the brown-haired boy’s eyelashes fluttered and the whiskey-colored eyes flew open, staring at him in absolute terror.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

Lydia was pacing the loft.

Something was not right but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

There was something about her scream earlier that put her on edge, a small voice in her mind trying to tell her something.

 

She still didn’t understand her whole powers, everything was so new to her and there was no one that could have helped her with that. But she had learned to trust her instincts and they told her that something about the scream was wrong.

 

Allison and Isaac burst through the door.

 

“Did you find him? And the others? Are they ok?” her voice was laced with nervousness.

 

“No signs of Stiles but Erica traced down the others and went to bring them back. Maybe he found them too?” Isaac didn’t sound very convincing.

 

Allison went to hug her best friend. “It’s gonna be okay Lyds, they all will come back safely!”

 

“Yeah but what about my scream…?” the red-haired girl asked meekly, “What if –“

 

“It doesn’t have to be one of them! It even could have been for the creature they were searching outside! I am sure they are safe!” Allison said releasing her friend.

 

“I know… It’s just, ahh I can’t really explain it but something about my scream felt odd. It almost felt wrong…” the girl sighed frustrated.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

“Derek can you still smell it?” Boyd asked annoyed. He was sure they had been running around in circles for the past 30 minutes.

 

“No,” the Alpha growled, “but it has to be here!” The wolf sniffed the air a little harder and snarled irritated.

 

“Let’s head back to the loft, I’m worried about the others.” Scott said, turning around to look for the way back.

 

The Alpha gave a last sniff and shrugged. “Okay, let’s go back for now. But we have to try again tomorrow.”

 

“Sure,” the other wolves agreed.

 

They had been walking for about five minutes when they heard it.

 

“Lydia!!” Jackson shifted in the blink of an eye and sprinted into the dark not even looking if the others were following him.

 

Of course they had started running too; everyone knew the reason for the cry of a banshee.

 

They must have been deeper in the woods than they noticed during their hunt, because it took them nearly 15 minutes to even reach the street and the first few houses. Derek, Boyd and Scott had caught up with Jackson, driven by the fear for their pack.

 

“Guys, over here!” Erica’s voice cut through their worries, “Are all of you ok?!”

 

“Erica! What the hell happened? We heard Lydia scream!” Derek grabbed the girl’s shoulders, relieved to see her alive and well.

 

“We are fine! We thought it was one of you when Lydia screamed… Stiles was out the door so fast that I’m considering to change his name from Batman to Flash!” she grinned. “By the way, where is he?”

 

“Who?” Scott asked dumbfounded.

 

“Stiles, you idiot! We went after him but he was gone when we got outside. We were sure that he found you! Allison and Isaac went back to Lydia to watch over her,” the blond-haired explained.

 

“What do you mean he was gone!” Derek felt like his intestines were turning to ice, “He is human how can he be faster than two werewolves with heightened senses and a hunter??”

The Alpha’s irises reddened.

 

“We have to look for him!” Scott agreed, brows furrowed with worry.

 

“Calm down everyone! I’m going to call Isaac, maybe Stiles is back with the others…” Boyd took out his phone.

 

“Yo Isaac! Yah, don’t worry, we are ok! Is Stiles back with you? Shit… Yeah we will look for him right now,” he hung up and looked at his packmates. “I’m sure he is ok.”

 

They started running again.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

The cries of thousands of creatures in agonizing pain filled the hall Lucifer was sitting in.

For him that sound had always been comparable to music. He relaxed in his throne and closed his eyes to enjoy the noises when the mark on his arm started to ache.

 

“Moloch!” he grit through clenched teeth, unwillingly opening his eyes again.

 

A tall, slender man with black hair and black eyes appeared in front of him.

“You have called me my brother?”

 

“The mark is aching,” was all Lucifer said.

 

“That’s something new,” Moloch bowed deeply and then turned towards a huge mirror beside the throne.

As soon as he touched the cool surface it changed into a picture.

Not that the ruler of hell wasn’t able to do something like this himself but why should he when he had subordinates.

 

Still sitting on his throne Lucifer couldn’t see anything, but he was in front of the mirror the second he heard his brother gasp in shock.

 

What he saw made his blood boil and set his veins to fire.

 

“Mine!” he growled and with that he vanished, leaving Moloch with the unforgivable pictures the mirror was still showing.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

“Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing!?” Stiles tried to push the man away that was currently sitting on top of him.

But it was no use. The stranger did not even move a millimeter even when the boy used all the strength he had.

His neck was tingling in a strange way and the way the man was staring at him made him shiver.

 

The moment the stranger spoke for the first time Stiles knew he was fucked. It was no human voice that came out of that mouth and the now showing canines were only the icing on the shitty cake.

 

Great… So he found the creature losing the blood outside the loft. Alone.

He was going for a sarcastic comment about his luck when the man started to move again.

 

“I thought you would be out of it for a little longer, what a pity… But when I think about it, I am curious how you sound when you cry and sob for the pain to stop. I’m sure it will be just as delicious as the rest of you,” the creature said with a vicious grin that killed something inside of the boy.

 

He was a cop’s kid. He knew that sort of look. It was the expression of a psychopath with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

 

As he realized earlier: He was absolutely fucked…

 

He had no time to get lost in the thoughts running wild in his head. The man’s face was closing in and Stiles started to realize what was about to happen.

 

The teenager panicked and tried to punch the stranger on top of him but the man gripped his arms and pinned him down effortlessly.

 

“Cute, but you have no chance against someone like me,” he said and put his mouth back on Stiles neck.

“You taste so good,” he moaned and hardened his grip around the boys wrists.

He licked over the new mark and made his way to the boy’s lips, staring for a moment before he finally claimed them.

 

As the boy denied him the entrance he took both of his wrists with one hand and used his other to open the clenched jaws with force and at last the soft lips parted and he was able to explore and taste what he was craving so much.

 

After a few minutes he wanted more, needed more! The beast pulled back with a feral smirk. “I’ll probably need both of my hands now so I’m going to show you a trick.”

 

Tears were streaming down the teenager’s cheeks as he was gasping for air.

 

“Please just let me go! I promise we won’t go after you! Please….” he sobbed.

 

“Sshhhh… I will never let you go my precious treasure! You will be mine forever… Now be a good boy and watch the trick,” the man snickered.

 

With that he let go of Stiles’ wrists and grey flames came shooting out of his fingertips, circling the already bruised flesh of the boy’s hands.

 

Stiles was waiting for the burning pain but there was none, only a tingling sensation. He tried to move again and with horror he understood what the flames were for.

 

He couldn’t move. Not an inch.

 

He took a deep breath and did what his instincts dictated him: he screamed as loud as he could.

 

The man started to laugh. “You can scream if you want, I like the sound. But if you are hoping for help I have to disappoint you. My cage lets nothing in and nothing out unless I allow it. So scream with all you have, that only makes me want more of you.”

 

He slid his fingers over the boy’s chest and over his abdomen down to the waistband of his jeans. His claws were growing and he tore the cloth and the skin underneath apart…

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

“What the hell! Stiles scent just vanishes right in front of the doors! How is that even possible?” Scott yelled. The fear that something bad had happened to his best friend was becoming too much for him.

 

Boyd, Isaac, Allison and Erica were searching around the building, covering every possible direction, while Jackson insisted on staying with his girlfriend.

 

The dark-haired teenager glanced at his Alpha.

“Derek. We have to find him!”

 

“I know!” Derek clenched his fists. “Dammit!”

 

Scott could tell that the man was struggling for control and that was something that made him worry even more. Derek was a textbook example for self-control even in the most dangerous situation.

 

“We didn’t find him! Did you have any luck?” Allison asked as her and the others arrived at the front of the building again.

 

“Nothing… His scent stops right here,” Scott told them as Allison looped her arms around him comfortingly.

 

“Let’s go back inside and maybe call Deaton or see if Lydia can help,” Isaac suggested.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

His toy passed out just as he dug his claws into his abdomen again. The crimson blood was a captivating contrast to the pale skin and the dark moles everywhere.

 

He started to lick the blood from the boy’s hipbone as he felt something strange prickling in his neck.

 

Somewhere in his now animalistic conscious he recognized and feared the presence but he was too far gone to care.

 

Karmanath knew he made a huge mistake the second he felt the excruciating pain pulsing through his whole body.

 

The demon dog was screaming and squirming on the ground but he had no mercy to expect.

 

Lucifer himself, his Dark Lord, his king was towering above him, face contorted with rage.

 

“How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!” The Lord roared, his fingers emitting black smoke.

 

“Please my Lord! I- I didn’t know what I was doing! His scent is just so tempting! I couldn’t resist! You have to understand!! Please don’t kill me,” the dog was pleading, still writhing in pain.

 

“Kill you,” Lucifer snorted. “Killing you would be a salvation for something like you! I won’t kill you! You will literally rot in hell! I will send you to the limbo for eternity,” with that he snapped his fingers and a hole opened right beside the demon dog.

 

“No!! NO PLEASE! My Lord! Not the limbo! I’ll do everything you want!! PLEA-“

The Lord snapped his fingers again and the hole started to suck the sobbing demon in.

 

He watched till the hole had closed completely before he turned to his precious little treasure.

 

“My, my, my. I’m not saying the red color doesn’t suit you but I am the only one in heaven, hell or earth who is allowed to hurt you like this,” he said to the still unconscious boy, “I will fix this for you. I won’t allow your skin to scar with wounds from someone else.”

 

He touched the humans face almost gently and let his powers flow through him. The Lord could have healed the boy’s whole body but he only closed the open and bleeding wounds, not even bothering to get rid of the blood.

 

“You look good with all the blood, I must memorize this interesting fact for our next encounter my little bird,” he whispered and disappeared together with the magic barrier around the boy.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with me so far!! I hope you like the next part too...  
> And thanks for all the awesome comments and all your kudos!!  
> You all make me really happy! ^_^

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter six

_I dig up the earth to hide my soul – Without it I feel so cold._

_I’m trying to safe me from myself – So if I break no one can tell._

_And I’ll go where no angels dare to dwell_

_And I’ll dance to the voices in my head._

_Don’t speak when I dream a second time, my heart is nowhere to be found – buried six feet underground._

***          *          ***         

 

His pack sounded like a buzzing bee hive with everyone trying to find a way to locate their missing friend, but Derek wasn’t really listening.

There was a peculiar feeling inside of him, almost like a tug. It wasn’t unbearably unpleasant, but kind of unnerving and it made it harder to concentrate.

 

They had been back in the loft for about 5 minutes when it had started but at first he had thought it was his concern about his absent friend. But he wasn’t so sure now.

Maybe his instincts as an Alpha had something to do with it, but whatever it was, Derek thought he should try and follow the tug.

 

Over the heated discussion what to do, no one noticed that he was leaving the apartment.

 

As Derek reached the main-floor the smell of Stiles’ blood hit him like a punch in the face.

He was out the door in the blink of an eye, already shifting to his beta-form and snarling like there was an army of enemies in front of him.

 

He followed the agitating smell of fresh blood, pain and fear and was shocked to find the missing boy right in front of the building.

 

It was a horrid sight.

So horrid that he stood still for a moment and tried to find Stiles’ heartbeat. He sighed in relief as he found the faint but steady rhythm he was so familiar with.

 

The teenager was lying in a crumpled position on the ground, his shirt was gone, his jeans had been torn to shreds, and there was blood.

So much blood.

 

It was absurd that not one of the wolves had smelled that.

 

“SCOTT,” he roared and fell down next to his friend, willing himself to change back immediately.

“Stiles! Please open your eyes! Come on!!” he hissed while gently scanning the boy’s torso, trying to locate the wounds responsible for the huge amount of crimson liquid.

 

Scott and the rest of the pack came bursting through the door and while all of them froze in shock, Scott was at his best friend’s side with lightning speed.

“Oh my god Stiles!”

The dark-haired boy took the face of the still passed out teenager in his hands and patted his cheeks slightly.

 

“What the fuck happened!? Why is there so much blood!” he addressed the older man.

 

“I don’t know! I found him like this! But I can’t find any open wounds! Only the blood… But it is definitely Stiles’ blood!”

 

“Boys. I think he is waking up!” Allison cut them short.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

Leviathan was pleased with himself.

He had led the stupid wolves astray in the forest and had watched them running around in circles, hunting nothing but his shadow.

He was still chuckling over the idiocy of this pack. Not even able to sense magic. What a weak Alpha.

 

As he made his way back to where he had left Karmanath to watch the boy he suddenly felt the omnipotent power of his Lord.

 

The beast moved as fast as possible but came to a sudden halt as his Lord appeared in front of him looking like the god of vengeance straight out of a nightmare.

“He was your responsibility. Your only mission was to watch over him and report to me. So tell me what was so important that it would vindicate disobeying my orders? Please enlighten me,” the Dark Lord asked in an almost amicable way.

 

It sent shivers down Leviathan’s spine.

 

The Lord was neither amicable nor understanding. Something must have gone terribly wrong with the precious boy.

 

“My Lord! Please forgive my absence. The wolves had been able to smell me so I left Karmanath with the boy to confuse the pack in the woods! Did something happen while I was gone?”

 

Lucifer chuckled lightly. “Did something happen. Well, that’s such an interesting question Leviathan. Except for Karmanath indecently assaulting and nearly ripping my precious possession apart, I guess nothing happened.”

 

The lower demon gasped. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Not a single demon in hell would ever, EVER be stupid enough to even touch something that belonged to their Lord. Not even the seven devils, the seven princes of hell and brothers of the Dark Lord, would dare.

 

His instinct told him to cry for mercy because he had been responsible for Karmanath, he had told the demon dog to watch over the boy. He knew what the Lord was capable of and he knew his hunger for vengeance. But he also knew that his master wasn’t one to show mercy.

 

Leviathan was sure that his days in hell or on earth were over and he would be sent to the limbo, so he was hit by surprise as his Lord spoke again.

 

“I will give you Ivash and Behemoth, use them as you like. But mark my words Leviathan, the slightest mistake will cost you your freedom and your right to stay in hell. You know that the stakes could not be higher for you. Do not fail me again.”

 

With that the Angel of Darkness vanished and left a devastated demon behind.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

Stiles’ head was bursting with pain as he tried to open his eyes. He felt hands all over his body but unlike before they were not hurting him. He felt something hot and pressing stirring inside of him. He knew that feeling.

His spark was trying to surface like it had done once before. It took everything from him to suppress the convolving thing his spark was, while being in excruciating pain.

 

He heard voices around him, calling his name, telling him to wake up.

Stiles inhaled deeply and slowly cracked his eyes open.

 

“Der…..” was all he managed to rasp and instantly there was a hand softly touching his cheek and he saw a blurry silhouette above. The pain diminished as the hand was still stroking his cheek.

 

He knew that it was Derek’s hand and that the wolf was taking his pain. Stiles wasn’t able to see more than the blurry contour but he just knew that it was the alpha and not his best friend. Somewhere inside something was tugging at him, craving for that touch, but it wasn’t his spark.

 

It took several minutes before he was able to see clearly again and nearly the same amount of time to focus on the voices and people surrounding him.

 

His whole pack was cowering around him, Derek in front of his face, still touching him and Scott behind him, cradling Stiles’ head on his knees.

 

“We have to take him to the hospital Derek!” he heard Lydia say urgently.

 

“I know,” Derek grunted, “Isaac, get the Camaro, Scott, help me carry him as steady as possible. Allison, call Melissa and tell her we’re coming.”

Everyone was on their feet immediately, doing as they were told.

 

He gathered all the strength he had left and wrapped his hand around Derek’s wrist.

“No hospital,” he whispered “can’t … help… Take … home…. to Dad…please…” he muttered and let go of his Alpha and of his consciousness as well.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? We don’t know what happened to him and we can’t explain that to his Dad. Melissa could at least cover it up while examining him” Isaac protested as Derek told them what Stiles had said to him.

 

“Isaac’s got a point there, Derek. What if he has internal bleeding or any other kind of damage??” Lydia put on her do-what-I-say-‘cause-I’m-right-face.

 

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Derek sighed, looking at the unconscious boy lying on his backseat. “But his clothes are drenched in blood and I didn’t find any open injuries. Only bruises and scratches, but I smelled his overwhelming fear. So maybe it would be better to bring him home where he feels safe, get Melissa and maybe Deaton to come to his house and we stay there and watch over him.”

 

“But I still think the hospital would be –“

 

“No, I think Derek is right,” Scott interrupted Lydia “Stiles needs his safe zone and his injuries are not severe.”

With that it was settled.

 

As Derek and Scott arrived first at the Stilinski house, the Sherriff’s cruiser was parked in front of the garage.

 

“What do we tell his Dad?” Scott looked at Derek nervously.

 

“The truth?” Derek replied, checking on Stiles still form in his mirror.

 

“About everything? He might shoot us…” the younger frowned.

 

“We’ll heal…” Derek opened his door and went to the back to get Stiles out of the car. “Go and ring the bell Scott, we have to get him inside.”

 

As Derek stepped on the porch the door opened and the Sherriff came out with a worried face.

“Melissa called,” he said, letting his gaze wander over the blood smeared body of his son. “Take him upstairs, I prepared everything.”

 

Both wolves stared at him in surprise.

 

“What are you waiting for, Derek? Move!” John snapped and closed the door behind them.

 

Derek took the stairs and entered Stiles’ room. There was a clean sheet spread over the pillow and the blanket on his bed and he lowered the boy down on it.

 

A bowl with warm water, a few washcloths and a towel was arranged on the nightstand and a clean pair of pjs was next to it.

Derek took the washcloth and started to clean the boy’s torso as Scott and John came through the door.

“Is he okay? What attacked him? Was it another werewolf?” John asked concerned as he knelt down beneath the bed.

 

“You know about werewolves??” Scott blurted out in disbelief.

 

“Of course I do. I’m the Sherriff Scott! I know everything about my town.” The sound of the front door cut his explanation short. “I guess that means the rest of your pack arrived, maybe you should go down and keep them downstairs. My son needs some space right now.”

 

With a last glance to his best friend, Scott nodded and took off.

 

The Sherriff took one of the washcloths, too and started to help Derek. They were working in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So what happened to my son?” John finally asked.

 

“We don’t know,” Derek apologized and told the Sherriff the whole story and how he had found Stiles in front of the building with all the blood. “But I don’t think it was a wolf,” he finished, “otherwise there would be claw marks and not only bruises and scratches.”

 

“But all the blood! Maybe it’s not his?”

 

“I’m sorry Sherriff, but it is his blood. I can smell it.” Derek shook his head.

 

“You can tell that it is Stiles’ blood by smell?” Deaton’s curious voice came from the door.

 

“Yeah of course, is that important?” Derek asked confused, turning towards the vet.

 

“Hm, not for now,” the doc answered and came to stand next to the bed.

 

“Tell me what happened,” he addressed Derek as he started to examine Stiles.

 

So Derek told his story again and tried to get out of Deaton’s way to let the doc work.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

_He was drowning in a suffocating darkness that swelled like an ocean. Wave over wave was crashing into his mind trying to take him under._

_After what seemed like an eternity the pain and the darkness dulled and his surroundings became clearer._

_He saw his younger self lying on an examination table and there were people around him, talking in hushed voices._

_“Claudia you can’t do this! You won’t survive that ritual!” he heard his father begging._

_The voice of his mother hit him like a punch to the guts._

_“John,” she sighed “he did horrible things to our son! To our baby! I have to protect him! If I don’t do this we will lose our child and I won’t ever let that happen.”_

_“I know we have to protect him but there has to be another way to do that!” John looked pleadingly at the third person. “Deaton? Please!”_

_“I…..” the vet swallowed hard “There is nothing else, I am sorry Sherriff.”_

_“John…” Claudia started again, her voice soft and full of emotions “I love you, but this is our son. A helpless child, already scarred for the rest of his life with what this monster did to him. You know I don’t have much time left anyway. The sickness that runs in the female bloodline of my family already started to spread, so let me do the right thing! Let me protect my child.”_

_Tears were streaming over his father’s face, but there was also a hint of capitulation._

_“I love you too,” he whispered and embraced his wife for the last time._

_She threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her, whispering in his ear._

_“You will watch over our boy and protect him… Help him to recover, to deal with everything! Promise me that you will do everything to make him a happy boy again!”_

_“I promise,” he whispered back, kissed her and let her go._

_“John you have to leave. You can’t stay for the ritual. I’m so sorry. I will call you once this is…….over.” Deaton said softly and opened the door for the heartbroken man._

_“I know,” John replied with a sad smile and with a last look at his wife and his son, he left the clinic._

_Stiles watched as his younger self squirmed on top of the cold table, writhing in agony._

_“Mom,” the child whimpered. “It hurts so much!”_

_“Sshhhh… I know honey! I’ll make the pain go away but you have to bear with it a little longer ok? You can do this my love!”_

_The boy nodded weakly._

_“Deaton, we have to hurry! He marked my son! He put the devil’s mark on my innocent child’s body, there is not much time left. If he finds him he will come for him again and then nothing can safe him.”_

_“Keep calm Claudia! This place is protected and so am I. You came the long way to California to safe your son and I promise you, he will be safe here as long as we do everything correctly.”_

_They shared a sad look and started to prepare the boy and his mother for the  inescapable ritual._

_After that his vision faded again and he was back in the darkness waiting for some kind of light to find and guide him back._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that I kept you waiting for so long!!  
> In my defence, I had a good reason: I've been to the hospital and after that I wasn't able to sit longer than 10 minutes and that makes it hard to write anything... :((
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter and now that I am able to sit and write again I PROMISE the next one will be up soon!!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with me!

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter seven

_Where can I go when the shadows are calling, shadows are calling me._

_What can I do when it’s pulling me under, pulling me underneath?_

_It’s getting close._

_I lose control._

_It’s taking over._

_I’m slipping, into the deep end – I’m in over my head, I can’t catch my breath._

_Feel the current within._

_I can’t help but give in._

_Like blood in my veins._

_Darkness is sinking, darkness is sinking in._

_Commanding my soul – I am under the surface where the blackness burns beneath._

***          *          ***         

 

 

Scott was pacing the Livingroom. Up and down – up and down – up and….

“SCOTT!! Will you PLEASE stop that?!” Lydia’s slightly hysteric voice interrupted his steady circle.

“Sorry. It’s just… Why won’t he wake up? I’m just so worried” he said apologetically.

 

His friends nodded understandingly. They were all worried. It had been over six hours since they had found Stiles covered in a horrendous amount of his own blood and they still didn’t know what had happened to the boy.

 

“You should be up there at his side, not Derek,” Allison muttered “You are his best friend!”

 

“I want to be there, but Deaton told me it would be better if his Alpha would be there. I think he’s hiding something again but I just don’t have the nerves to care right now. I just want my friend back.” Scott sighed and finally settled on the couch next to his girlfriend.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

****

“So, will any of you explain why you know about the supernatural?” Derek looked pointedly at the sheriff.

Deaton was still checking Stiles’ vitals every 30 minutes but the blood was gone and they had nothing to do except wait for him to wake up.

 

Neither of them had the guts to talk about the very obvious and huge hickeys on the boy’s neck and the fact that his clothes had been torn.

So Derek brought up the only thing he could think of in this situation that was worth talking about.

 

“Ahem.” John coughed uncomfortably. “I’m not sure I can tell you.”

 

“I’m not mad at Stiles for telling you. And I’m pretty sure that’s how this went. He won’t be in trouble so tell me, when did he tell you?”

 

The sheriff squirmed under Derek’s gaze.

 

“Stiles didn’t tell John,” Deaton ended the awkward tension. “He knew before Stiles was even born. His wife…. Claudia… she was a spark. And so is Stiles.”

 

John flinched slightly at the mentioning of his wife’s name. It still hurt.

 

“A spark? But obviously not a very powerful one is he? I’ve never felt anything supernatural about him.” Derek raised his eyebrows.

 

“That is his story to tell, not ours. Ask him when he feels better but don’t be disappointed or angry if he doesn’t give you the answers you want to hear.”

With that the vet went to the door and opened it. “I’m going downstairs to get something to drink, John why don’t you join me. Derek will watch over your boy, I’m sure,” he said with an almost amused grin.

 

Derek took the now free chair and sat down. Somehow the strange behavior of the veterinarian pissed him off. All the small questions and subtle (not subtle enough apparently) hints that he knew something Derek didn’t know. It was getting on his nerves.

 

But…

To be honest, now that he had the time to think about all the things Deaton had said, he started to wonder.

Was he really able to distinguish the different smells of the blood of every member of his pack? Or was this something else? How had he known that the blood had belonged to the boy?

 

And why had he felt that tug that had led him to the teenager? He had never felt something like this before. That had not been a pack thing, he was sure of that now, because he hadn’t even felt something comparable when his sister had been in danger and… well, had been killed.

 

He sighed and rubbed his palms over his face but froze when he heard a small sob coming from the bed.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

_He was floating in the dark for a very long time, his spark still searching for the light that would guide him back to reality. It was a thick and cloying darkness that surrounded him. Almost touchable. He felt its pressure and it was terrifying._

_The memory of his mother had been nearly too much for him to handle._

_He couldn’t tell how long he was in the blackness but he felt it pulling him under more and more._

_Nyctophobia._

_Interesting how his brain was still able to find the correct term to describe his current condition._

_“Are you having fun there little bird?”_

_His heart nearly stopped as the familiar voice cut through the stygian silence._

_“No! That’s not possible! You are not real!”_

_“You really think so, do you?” the voice chuckled. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I am real. And I am here with you right now.”_

_“No no no no no!” he started sobbing “You can’t be! I am protected! You are not able to find me!”_

_“My, my, my little bird. That’s not how this works. I don’t need to know your location to be here. This is your subconscious. I always had access to it. I was there every night in your dreams. And every morning when you woke up, I was still there but you dismissed me as a bad dream. I never left you Stiles. I WAS ALWAYS THERE!!”_

_The voice roared the last part and it was so loud it literally cut through the thick silence and light came through._

_And suddenly he was there. The demon he had been running away from. The demon that was the reason his mother died._

_The demon that did things to him he didn’t even dare to think of._

_Lucifer didn’t move he just stood there, blocking the light his voice had created._

_That was pure irony._

_His way out of this suffocating darkness was through his greatest fear._

_In the movies this was the part where the hero forced himself to face and overcome his fear and save the day or the girl or whatever there was to save._

_Only problem here: Stiles wasn’t a hero and Lucifer wasn’t something or someone to face and overcome._

_So he didn’t move, he just couldn’t; even though he felt that strange tug again coming from the light._

_But the dark angel moved, and he moved fast._

_The second his hand touched Stiles, the boy was in agonizing pain, screaming till his voice broke._

_When he was only a sobbing and broken mess the demon let go of him and stepped aside._

_“I only showed you what had been, just in case you have forgotten even one second of the time we have spent together. Trust me, it’s nothing compared to what will be, my little bird.” The Dark Lord faded away, only his vicious laughter remained to haunt Stiles._

_He sobbed and cried but although the pain was still unbearably he kept crawling towards the light, towards the tug._

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

„Deaton, I really don’t need something to drink. I just want to be there when my son wakes up, you know?” John rubbed his neck.

“I’m not getting something to drink, John. I want to talk to you in private. Seriously, how are you the sheriff?” the vet smirked and pushed the man through the door of his own bedroom.

“What’s going on?”

 

“Sshh, give me a second,” Deaton turned towards the closed door and drew a symbol with his finger.

There was a faint glow to it before it vanished completely.

 

“Now we can talk.”

 

“What’s this about? Something the pack should not hear I suppose, considering your little soundproofing-trick.”

 

“As I told Derek earlier, it is not our story to tell,” the vet sighed, “I don’t want to worry you but I don’t believe in coincidence. Yesterday Stiles’ barrier was almost gone and today your boy gets attacked by a creature no one even saw.”

 

“So what? Do you want to tell me that he found my boy? That HE did this?” John’s voice was urgent and kind of angry. It was hard for him to even talk about any of this, it took years to even pretend to live a normal life again. He wasn’t ready (and wouldn’t be ready ever again in his life) to deal with this again.

 

“No…” Deaton hesitated, “Well, to be honest, I am not sure. But I will look into it.”

He was going to add something else as a scream pierced the air.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

“How long is this going to take? They’ve been up there for hours and hours,” Lydia huffed and flopped down next to Jackson. “I mean, he’s going to be ok isn’t he?” she frowned.

 

Jackson put his arm around her to pull her closer. “He’s gonna be alright. He is strong you know? He is part of this pack.” A few months ago Jackson would have never said anything like this ever, but now he was just as worried as everybody else.

 

Pack is pack.

 

“Isaac, are you alright? You look really pale.” Allison asked softly.

The brown-haired boy was hunched in one of the armchairs, staring at something on the carpet.

 

“Sweetie?” Erica kneeled down in front of him, patting his thigh.

 

“I should have stopped him as he went after them. He is only human, fragile, I am a werewolf. I am faster I am stronger and still I wasn’t able to prevent this. I ran after him the second he was out the door but he was just gone. He could have died and I wasn’t able to do anything,” he whispered, still looking at the carpet.

 

“You couldn’t have done anything Isaac! I was right behind you, he just vanished.” Erica tried to comfort him.

 

“He saved my life Erica. And I couldn’t help him. We don’t even know what happened. What if-“

He was cut down by a scream of pure agony coming from upstairs.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

Derek moved closer to the bed as he heard another sob coming from Stiles. He looked like he was in immense pain so he put his hand on the boy’s arm and started to take his pain – just to let go of him immediately! There was so much pain, how was it even possible that he was still breathing? Derek opened his mouth to call for Deaton but exactly that second Stiles woke with a start and screamed from the top of his lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...  
> It's....fluffy?  
> But also descriptions of violence so it's not too cheezy (I hope)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'm very happy for every single one!! ^-^
> 
> Love you all!

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter eight

_I feel so close to you right now, it’s a force field._

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal._

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall._

_And there’s no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now._

***          *          ***         

 

 

****

There was light and there were people and every single one of them was shouting at him.

It was too much so he did the only thing his brain was capable of, covered his ears and tried to hide under his blanket.

His blanket.

So this was his room, his bed?

The people in his room, his friends he assumed, were still too loud and too much but just as he thought about what to do, a powerful voice boomed through the small room.

 

"ENOUGH!! OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

 

And then more softly, almost apologetically, "Don't you see he is scared? Give him some space, let Deaton do his thing and for God’s sake, let the sheriff in!"

 

Stiles hesitantly lifted the corner of his blanket and saw Derek getting up from the chair he obviously had been sitting on, about to follow his pack out of the room.

 

He didn't know why, but he didn't want Derek to leave, it was hard to explain but he felt kind of safer with the alpha around.

So his hand shot out from under the blanket and just barely managed to grab a hold of the hem of Derek's leather jacket.

 

The older man stopped dead in his tracks and blinked confusedly at the pale hand keeping him in place.

 

 

"Ok, I think that means he wants you to stay Derek, so please do. And the rest of you, I know you are worried but Derek is right. All of you being in here is too much. So please wait downstairs a little longer until he is a bit more stable." Deaton had the kind of professional tone to his voice that allowed no disobeying.

 

Scott shot a worried glance at the blanket ball that was his best friend but did what the vet had told them and herded the rest of his pack out of the door.

 

"Stiles? We are alone now, won’t you come out?" John asked pleadingly.

 

It took a few minutes but eventually the boy's head popped out of the blanket, eyes wide and full of fear.

 

That was all John could take so he moved towards the bed and took his son in his arms. He couldn't help noticing that his kid froze as he put his arms around him.

 

Things like that are never a good sign, the cop part of him whispered in his head.

 

He let go and took a step back to get a look at Stiles and suddenly he realized that his son was holding on to Derek's jacket as if his life depended on it.

 

There was something strange about that but he had other things to think about than this.

 

Deaton came closer too and started talking to Stiles again.

 

"Do you know where you are?" he asked the boy.

 

"Home..." Stiles croaked.

 

"Good, and do you remember what happened?" the vet asked cautiously.

 

The teenager hesitated for a few seconds and nodded.

 

"Ok, uhm, can you tell us what happened to you? And where the ...creature... had brought you to?"

 

The answer was a short shake of the head.

 

Deaton frowned, "Are you unable to tell us, or do you just not want to tell us?"

 

Another moment of silence passed.

 

"Don't want to...." Stiles answered slowly, gripping Derek's jacket so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

The movement didn't slip Deaton's attention and suddenly he knew what to do.

 

"Well that is understandable. I think we should give you a little space. Time to sort things out for yourself. Alone.... John, Derek," he paused to watch Stiles' face as he mentioned the alpha and he was right, there was the flinch he had expected. "We should join the others and give him the time he needs."

 

"I'm not leaving him alo-"

 

"John." Deaton said insistently, nodding his head towards the door.

 

When the sheriff finally gave in, Derek tried to do the same but he didn't come very far.

 

The boy's hand wouldn't let go of his jacket and Derek turned to Deaton, a questioning look on his face.

 

"Stiles, do you want us to stay?" the vet asked.

 

Again a shake of the head.

 

Deaton smiled knowingly. "Then do you want Derek to stay?"

 

A short and  almost shy nod.

 

"I understand," he said, put his hand on John's shoulder and steered him out of the room, leaving a very confused Derek behind.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

They sat there in silence. Stiles hadn't said anything since his dad and Deaton had left the room, but he hadn't loosened his grip on Derek either.

 

The wolf was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't really know how to start any conversation right now, so he waited for the boy to make the first step.

 

Even though Stiles was only human, he had always felt the pack bond with him, something that wasn't very common with humans.

But that he would choose Derek over his Dad in a situation like this just left Derek speechless.

 

It was dark already and only the small lamp on the nightstand spent some light in the dim room.

 

"I was there, you know..." the teenager whispered.

 

Derek startled in his chair, surprised by the sudden lack of silence.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

 

"He...the creature, he didn't take me anywhere... I think it was some kind of magic circle. I was right there... in front of your building. But he... he said it was his circle and that no one and nothing was able to see, smell or hear anything that’s inside."

 

"Do you know what he was?"

 

The boy shook his head. "No, I've never seen anything like him. But he had fangs, and..." he shuddered, "claws..."

 

"So he was a were?"

 

"I don't know... Do you know any species of weres that is capable of magic?" It was the first time since the incident that Stiles lifted his head to look directly into Derek's eyes.

 

It was a sign of progress in the wolf's eyes, so he dared to dig a little deeper.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

 

Stiles kept staring at him.

 

Then he sighed and put his free hand on his neck where the massive bruises were.

 

"I... I woke up after I got caught in his circle and he was above me, I’m not sure what he did there, if he sucked at my skin or if he ...bit me...? I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me and then..." he swallowed hard.

 

"What happened then?" Derek put his hand reassuringly over Stiles’ that was still clinging to the fabric of his jacket.

 

"He kissed me, he forced my jaws open as I refused to open my mouth... And then he said he wanted to show me a trick since he would need both of his hands for the next part."

 

Derek's grip on Stiles' hand tightened and he was pretty sure his eyes were red by now.

 

"The next part...?" while a voice in his head murmured _please no please no please no._

 

"His claws – they dug into my hips and – I could feel them tear my – my skin... Derek, he tore it down to the bones, his talons were inside my stomach and he…. he ripped my guts out, actually fucking showed them to me. There was so much pain that I passed out and the next thing I felt was that tug inside and then you were there and you took my pain..." the boy was trembling like a leaf but he almost looked relieved.

 

"Did he tell you why he took you? Or was it a coincidence?" it took all of Derek’s concentration to keep his voice calm and steady.

The things Stiles' told him were unimaginable and he was angry, not to say furious, that this disgusting creature had hurt one of his pack so deeply.

 

"He said that my scent was too much for him, that he couldn't resist me and that he would keep me forever."

He pushed his blanket away and lifted his shirt.

 

"Did you kill him? How did you even find me? And where are the wounds that should cover my skin?" he looked at his flawless skin in bewilderment.

 

"Actually I have no clue. I found you outside the door, covered in your blood but without any major injuries. there was no one but you..."

 

"So he is still out there, isn't he...?"

The boy paled even more and Derek could sense the horror the boy was feeling.

 

"We will find and end him, I promise! He won’t be able to touch you again ok?" he tried to put some of his authority as an alpha into his voice to show Stiles he could trust him with this.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

“Oh god he had been right there the whole time!” Isaac whispered eyes wide open.

 

“It’s not fair to listen in!!” Scott scolded the other boy.

 

“Please! As if you’re not listening to them Scott,” Lydia hissed. “The only thing that’s unfair is that the humans in this room can’t hear anything.” She flipped her hair back and huffed in annoyance.

 

“He was trapped in some kind of magic circle right in front of the entrance. That means we were standing next to him as this monster tortured him,” Isaac told Lydia angrily.

 

“Hey, it’s ok… I’m sure we will find this psycho. And we will protect Stiles!” Erica promised and hugged Isaac.

 

The boy nodded. “I swear I won’t let him out of my sight until we have this monster!”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Erica smiled.

 

“I think we should make a buddy system, schedule our time around Stiles so that one of is always with him.” Allison grabbed a sheet of paperand started jotting down ideas.

 It took them over an hour to figure out the perfect plan.

 

Just as Allison wrote the last word down, Derek came down the stairs, looking utterly exhausted.

 

“How is he?” the Sheriff asked and offered Derek a plate with two cold slices of the pizza they had ordered earlier.

 

The alpha sighed and took the plate, mostly to have something to occupy his hands with.

 

“He’s asleep again. But… he has a lot to get out of his system; I’m not sure how this whole thing will affect him.”

 

“Well, he has a pack that supports him, he will be alright eventually,” Deaton said calmly. “Anyway, let’s call it a day. I’m pretty sure he will sleep for a few hours longer and you all can come back later.”

He raised his brows as no one reacted to that.

 

“We will sleep here. Uh, I mean if that’s ok with you sheriff?” Lydia turned towards John.

 

“Oh, uh sure… But we don’t have any spare beds so you’ll have to take the couch and the chairs and the floor I’m afraid. I do have blankets and pillows though,” he answered and went to search for them.

 

“Then it’s settled! Pack sleepover it is,” Lydia smiled contentedly.

 

Derek sighed, shot Deaton a look that clearly translated as _”teenagers, huh?”_ and went back upstairs to Stiles’ room. If they were to spend the night here he would spend it right next to his hurt pack member.

 

His gaze fell on the clock on Stiles’ nightstand.

 

So much for night… It was early morning by now. He hadn’t even noticed that they had spent the whole night waiting and worrying.

 

He took the desk chair again, tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

It was warm, no scratch that, it was hot! Way too hot, so Stiles tried to get rid of his blanket but stopped struggling as he noticed that something heavy was lying on his legs.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a very strange sight.

 

Isaac was curled up and draped over his legs; Erica was nuzzled into his side, her head on his stomach. He looked to his other side and there was Derek napping in his desk chair.

 

“Is this a puppy pile? Seriously? And I’m not allowed to make dog jokes?” he whispered with huge eyes.

 

“How are you?” Derek’s soft voice startled him for a second, he had thought the wolf was still sleeping.

 

“Uhm, ok I guess…” he answered and looked back at the other two wolves, still draped all over him.

“Did they sleep here the whole time?” Stiles asked affectionately.

 

“They were worried. Still are. Do you want to drink something? I can get you some water.” Derek stood up and cracked his neck.

“Yeah… And Derek?”

 

“Mh?”

 

“Thank you… for everything.”

 

“Anytime Stiles,” and with that he left the room.

 

“That was cute,” Erica murmured sleepily, “are you alright batman? We were worried sick about you… Isaac almost fainted.”

 

“’S not true. Shut up Erica!” Isaac straightened up and changed his position so that he was able to face Stiles and Erica.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m ok,” Stiles smiled.

 

“Don’t you ever scare us like this again, you hear me Stiles?” Erica leaned onto her elbows to peer at his face.

 

Isaac nodded vehemently to that. “We thought you were dead for a moment. The pack wouldn’t be the same without you… So please stop putting yourself in danger without us, ok?” he said softly.

 

That made Stiles blush. He knew his pack liked him but he never thought he was so important to them, especially to Isaac. It meant a lot to him to hear something like this coming from Isaac.

 

“I promise I’ll do my best,” he grinned and snuggled back into the warmth.

 

Even if it was a little bit too warm to be really comfortable, nothing could have get him to get up now.

 

 _Puppy pile_ he thought happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, hope you enjoy...  
> I'm trying my best to update soon but me and my family had a pretty rough week, so please don't be disappointed if I'm not able to update this week. :((
> 
> I'll do my very best.
> 
> And as always all your comments and kudos are making my day sweeter and better, so thank you! <3

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter nine

_There’s a drumming noise inside my head, it starts when you’re around._

_I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._

_There’s a drumming noise inside my head, that throws me to the ground._

_I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

***          *          ***

****

 

 

 

_Everything here was dark. Dark sand, dark, dead trees, a dark sky._

_"What the hell is this?" Stiles turned around slowly._

_"Speak of the devil and he will appear."_

_The predatory voice cut through the silence like a knife._

_"Well, to be correct, you didn't really mention the devil, but I guess hell did the trick."_

_"No not again! Not you! Please..." The teenager whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut._

_"You are smart enough to know that I won't disappear just because you closed your eyes."_

_The voice was closer now and he started to feel the panic rise inside._

_Suddenly a whisper grazed through his thoughts._

_Y_ ou are asleep Stiles. This is nothing but a dream. YOUR dream!! He has no power here unless you give it to him.

 

_"That's right," he muttered under his breath. "You are nothing but a dream, a nightmare and I am in charge of my dreams!" He opened his eyes and, for the first time ever, deliberately searched his worst nightmare's eyes._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_He saw the stunned look on Lucifer's face and relief flooded him. That was the proof that this was just a dream. Lucifer would never look stunned, it was simply beneath him._

_Safe in the knowledge that he had nothing to fear, he pointed his finger threatingly at the demon._

_"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_That broke the spell._

_Stiles didn't know what was going on, but something went horribly wrong. Instead of disappearing the dark angel broke out laughing._

_"For a second I forgot your innocent and naive way of thinking. You really believe that you have the power here, don't you."_

_"Th- this is my dream?" He unconsciously took a step back._

_"Honestly, for someone who has been hiding from a demon for years, you really didn't do your research well. I assumed you would be an expert in demonology."_

_"I wanted to forget everything. Research seemed to be just the wrong thing to do in order to forget," his voice trembled slightly._

_"Then let me explain a few things to you, little bird. Demons are not bound to your earthly rules. We can enter any dimension and what is a dream? It's just a plane parallel to reality. To make it simple for your little human brain, a human dream is its own dimension that I can enter whenever I please."_

_Stiles was terrified. If this was true, then he wasn't safe, he was exposed to Lucifer in his sleep. He was on the verge of having a panic attack as the small voice in his head started whispering things again._

 

Ok, try to keep a cool head. If what he said is true, why did he never appear in your dreams like that before? Why now? You have to gather as much information as possible! Do not waver…

 

_He knew what was whispering to him. It was the part of him that tried to stay rational, to think logically and that wasn't afraid._

_It was his spark._

_The boy took a deep breath and did what his spark told him to do. He started his research._

_"Why? If you had always been capable of intruding my dreams, then why didn't you do it earlier? Why did you wait until now? Do you...Do you know where I am?"_

_A heavy silence sank over the surreal landscape they were still standing in._

_The Dark Lord eyed him schemingly._

_"No," he closed the gap between them and caressed the cheek of his precious toy._

_"I don't know where you are, but I will find you someday and then you won't be able to escape, ever again. And for the why now part? I am the ruler of hell, I am immortal, I ,am infinite. For me, time is not the same as for you. But don't worry. When you finally belong to me again, you won't have to think about time either."_

_With that he dropped his hand down to the boy's chest._

_"My, my, your heart is racing. So happy to spend time with me again, aren't you. Well, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you I promised to explore the contrast of your crimson blood and alabaster skin, and I can't wait to start."_

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up, sweating and panting but without a scratch.

 

_He found me in my dreams._

Stiles rubbed his face and started to climb out of his bed - only to stumble over a body lying on his floor.

 

"Oumpf..."

 

"Holy shit, Scott! What the fuck are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack, not to mention my probably broken bones!"

 

Well, he was allowed to exaggerate; for God's sake, hitting your knee on the floor hurts!

 

"You didn't break anything idiot," his best friend mumbled, still half asleep.

 

"Dude!" Stiles grabbed his chest theatrically.

 

"Calling me an idiot after trying to kill me - that hurts man," he faked a sob, "and I really thought you were my friend."

 

"Stop your drama queen act Stiles, it is way too early for stuff like that," Scott grumbled and sat up. "Hey, you ok? Your heart was beating like crazy before you got up."

 

"Stupid wolves with their stupid senses," Stiles sighed heavily. "I'm fine Scotty, don't worry... I just had some unpleasant dreams the last couple of days."

 

"You know you can talk with me about everything, you are my best friend."

 

Stiles didn't like the worried look on his friend's face. He liked it best when Scott was carefree and smiling and puppy-like.

 

"I know buddy. But you don't have to worry, I'm....coping. You know me, I'm good with dealing with shitty stuff and this is no exception."

 

He got up from the floor and playfully kicked at his wolf friend.

 

"Come on let's get some bacon and pancakes," he opened his door - only to stumble over a body AGAIN!

 

"What is wrong with you people?? Are you deliberately trying to kill me?"

 

He groaned and rubbed his jaw, not bothering to get up again.

 

"Uhm, Stiles… Even though I'm a werewolf, you are kind of heavy, so..."

 

"So what, Isaac? Is it my problem that you’re trying to kill me? Live with your punishment," Stiles said and tried to make himself even heavier, causing Isaac to wheeze.

 

"No, no, nope! Not gonna happen! You promised me bacon and pancakes!!" Scott whined and grabbed his best friend to pull him off of Isaac.

 

"Bossy much, hm? Any other deathtraps on the way to the kitchen that I should know about?" Stiles smiled and ruffled Isaac's hair as the taller boy tried to get up, too.

 

"Nope, everything's safe. So, bacon! Now!" Scott started to push Stiles towards the stairs but stopped in front of them.

 

"We should tell Derek that there will be bacon. The guy is grumpy enough, maybe bacon will cheer him up."

 

"Huh? Derek is here?" Stiles watched confused as his friend turned around and went back to the bedroom.

 

"DEREK," Scott yelled through the open door. "Stiles is going to make breakfast! There will be bacon!!!"

 

"Why do you yell into my room? Please don't tell me Derek has been hiding under my bed or inside my closet, like the natural creeper he is?"

 

"Don't be silly Stiles," Scott scolded him with a funny face. "He slept outside on the roof of course!"

 

"Of course....." Stiles mumbled and tried to ignore the sound of his window opening and closing again as he followed Scott downstairs.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

He was standing at the shore of an enormous lake with dark and unhealthy looking water, the surface still and static like a mirror.

 

Silvery shadows were floating under the water, creating the illusion of movement. Every now and then one of the shadows would come near the surface to reveal something like a distorted face or an arm, reaching desperately for help.

 

He bent down to let his fingertips graze the fluid.

 

The lifes of millions of people, creatures and demons touched his consciousness, trying to get entry to his mind, trying to escape the void.

 

Any smaller demon would be dead if he touched the water, but he was different. He was Lucifer, ruler of hell and furthermore he hadn't been a demon to begin with. He had been an angel once.

 

So he left his fingertips glued to the surface and indulged himself in the pure despair the lost souls were emitting.

 

"What do you want, Paimon. I can literally feel the wheels of your tiny brain turning."

 

"Pardon my asking brother, but why don't you just take the boy instead of pretending that you don't know where he is? Why are you satisfied with only visiting him in his dreams?"

 

"I'm not surprised that you don't understand the beauty of despair and paranoia. He will be mine, he already IS mine! But I want to take my time; I want to find every single way to destroy him, to break his will. And then my dear, inept brother, he will have no choice but to surrender himself to me."

 

"Please excuse my interference. Do you have any orders?" Paimon bowed slightly and took a small step towards his brother.

 

"Nothing you could handle properly. You may leave now," Lucifer dismissed the demon and stared excitedly at one of the poor soul's attempt to escape.

 

"So much to do, but where do I start," he whispered, not even noticing the glare his brother sent him while leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

"Guys, please! It's been several days since everything happened. I don't say that I'm fine but to be honest, I'm developing a serious case of cabin fever here! I'm so bored I even miss coach," Stiles whined, looking at his pack and his dad.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stiles. We still don't know where the creature is and whether it will come for you again," Scott frowned, getting collective nods from the others.

 

"Come on, it's even harder to get to me when I'm in school. There are so many kids and teachers and all of you!"

 

"Well, you have a point there. But are you sure you want to go to school again? I really don't mind excusing you from school for a few days more," the Sheriff said.

 

"Thanks Dad, finally a reasonable statement. I'm ok and I want to go back to school! Tomorrow!"

 

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 "Ok, but just under one condition. You will strictly follow our buddy plan. You will never be alone, you hear me? And stop making this face! Buddy plan, or no school for you!"

 

"Ok, ok! Don't wet your pants, big guy. Buddy plan it is," Stiles grumbled, threw his hands in the air and turned towards the stairs.

 

"Where are you going?" Isaac, Scott and Derek said at the same time.

 

"To my room, alone. I have some things to prepare for school and to be honest, I haven’t had many chances to be alone the last couple of days," he shrugged and went upstairs.

 

He should have known better.

 

After only 10 minutes there was a soft knock.

 

"You gotta be kidding me... 10 minutes is all I get?" Annoyed he spun around in his chair, just to spot Derek.

 

The strong tug was back for a moment and he did his best to ignore it. Another addition to his new research list: tugging feelings in the presence of stupidly hot werewolves.

 

"I just wanted to know if you really are sure that you want to do this. You seem to be very tired, not a big surprise considering the small amount of sleep you really get at night..."

 

"What do you mean? I get plenty of sleep," the boy said, fidgeting in his chair.

 

"Stiles, stop that crap. I know about your nightmares."

 

"Why the heck did Scott tell you this? He's supposed to keep the stuff we're talking about to himself," Stiles said angrily.

 

He really didn't want Derek to know about his pathetic nightmares. In fact he didn't want anyone of his friends to know about his dreams. Not before he had the chance to look further into them and maybe talk to Deaton in private.

 

"Now you are mocking me... I have been standing guard on your roof for 6 nights now! Do you really think I need Scott to tell me something like that? I heard you Stiles!"

 

"Oh," the teenager answered softly. "I forgot that you have been up there."

 

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean your dreams?"

 

The boy nervously played with his fingers, trying not to blush under the older men's intense stare.

 

"I'd prefer not to. But you really don't have to worry, I'm ok. Well, I will be eventually. But going back to school is a good thing. It's a normal thing and I really could use some normal things right now."

 

Derek nodded understandingly and watched the movement of Stiles' fingers.

 

"I get that, I really do, but you also have to understand us. We are only worried about you. You have suffered a severe trauma, Stiles. That's not something you get over that easily."

 

"I've endured worse..." Stiles murmured. The second the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

 

"What do you mean you've endured worse? Sorry for being blunt, but that creature literally gutted you alive, how can you have endured worse?"

 

Stiles fidgeted in his chair. _Ok Stiles, calm down. You have to lie and you have to be convincing! He can't know about your past, about Lucifer!_

"I mean in general... You know, the whole supernatural drama we have going on... First Peter bites Scott, then Peter goes kinda feral and heads straight for world domination, we kill Peter, then the kanima happens and last but not least the lovely witch fires her spells against us. All in all I think that equals the latest episode of "kidnap and torture the human", don't you think?"

 

Derek looked at him like he just grew a horn between his eyes, but then cleared his throat and nodded vaguely.

 

"If you put it like that I guess school won't be a problem," the wolf said slowly.

 

Derek had heard the small stutter in Stiles' heartbeat, he knew the boy was lying but he restrained himself from digging deeper. He had experience with trauma himself, perishing in the Hale house fire and all - so he just knew he wouldn't get any honest answers if the boy wasn't ready to spill.

 

Derek's thoughts drifted back to the things Deaton had said as they had waited for Stiles to wake up.

 

  _"Ask him when he feels better, but don't be disappointed or angry if he doesn't give you the answers you want to hear."_ Huh, maybe the vet hadn't been only referring to Stiles' spark but something else?

 

At least he could give asking about the spark a try.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about something different, too. After the attack Deaton had told me that your father had known about the supernatural all along because you are a spark like your mother had been."

 

He noticed a flicker of guilt flashing over the boy's face.

 

"He told me to ask you about it because the whole story wasn't his secret to tell. So, why did you never tell me that you are a spark? And why do you smell human? I've never sensed anything supernatural about you."

 

"He told you about my spark, huh?" And there was the next lie he would have to tell his alpha. He couldn't tell him the truth but maybe he could bend the truth a little.

 

He thought about it for a moment and sighed.

 

"There is a barrier around me, mostly to protect me, but to protect others, too. My spark is very strong and I'm not that good at controlling it. That's what I'm working on with Deaton. Control," he shrugged, looking somewhat exhausted.

 

"In my mother's family the spark is inherited through death. So my spark had been sleeping until... my mother died."

 

"Oh… I’m sorry. And what do you need protection from?"

 

This was the part where he had to be very careful.

 

"You know, there are many people, normal or supernatural, that are craving for power and my spark is like a flare when it's not protected. That's why Deaton had been so concerned after the witch's spell had hit me. He had been afraid that the barrier had been affected or even gone. It is very...let's say unpleasant, when your spark gets abused."

 

A shudder ran down his spine.

 

"How do you define unpleasant?" Derek raised one of his eyebrows.

 

"Uhm... excruciating pain followed by death?" The boy ducked his head, biting his lip nervously.

 

"You are kidding right? How could you keep something like this from us? I would have never allowed you to throw yourself in dangerous situations if I had known!"

 

"See? And that's the reason I never told anyone. I don't want to be the useless and fragile part of the pack... The lose thread. I do what I think is the right thing and as long as I have that barrier there won't be a problem."

 

It wasn't really a lie. The people who wanted his spark were very real, and so was the threat of pain and death if someone would ever succeed in using or stealing his spark.

Deaton had showed him a very graphic text about that once. Nothing he ever wanted to experience himself.

 

The alpha rubbed his face and sighed kind of desperately.

 

"You really live up to the whole teenagers-are-a-pain-in-the-ass thing, do you?"

 

"Well... I could deny that but that would be a lie." Stiles said with a wide grin. “So is there anything else? I really wanted to look at the notes Lydia brought me,” he motioned to his desk.

 

“Oh, sure, go ahead… That’s all I wanted to say.”

 

Derek opened the door and started to walk away, as the feeling hit him again. An urgent tug down in his guts, pulling him back. He shook his head and left the boy alone in his room. He really needed to talk to Deaton.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

School was good, school was normal – except for the group of people always surrounding him. Every damn second of the day.

 

After sixth period he was near his breaking point. Isaac and Scott never even once had left his side, Jackson kept following them the whole day at a short distance and kind of a grumpy look, Erica and Boyd seemed to be everywhere at the same time and even Allison watched him all the time. The only sane person was Lydia. He considered making her his number one best friend.

 

The best part of his day was training because his friends couldn’t stick too close to him while running and playing lacrosse.

 

After training was over they all went back to the locker room and that was when shit hit the fan. Everyone got under the shower, except for Stiles and his “bodyguards” Isaac, Scott and Jackson.

 

The freckled boy went to his locker to put away his lacrosse gear and his shadows followed him.

 

He sat down and they did too.

 

He got up again and so did they.

 

He started to change and, oh wonder, they started to change too.

 

That was it, he tried to break the strange loop they were obviously stuck in and while his friends were still changing, he suddenly moved to the side.

 

“Changed my mind, I’m going to get a shower, I’ll be out in a few minutes, sooooo…. See ya’ll,” he announced to the stunned wolves and tried to get through the showers without tumbling over the limbs of lacrosse players in various stages of undress.

 

“Wait Stiles!! We will come with you!” Scott nearly yelled, trying to follow his friend with his pants halfway down.

 

“BILINSKI!” Finstock had suddenly materialized in front of him and, surprise of all surprises, looked really annoyed.  “What the hell is wrong with you and your new harem?? Wait, don’t answer that… There are way too many possible traumatizing answers to that question. Never mind…”

 

With that Finstock vanished between the lockers again and left Stiles blinking at a now empty spot. Man, coach really earned his new nickname – the phantom of the lockera.

He allowed himself a mental high five for his awesomeness; he was the king of sarcasm and nicknames.

Still grinning he turned around and was confronted with the reason why he had been angry before.

 

“You gotta be kidding me! You guys are acting way over the top! Coach thinks we are some kind of tragic love quartet or something! It’s just a fucking shower! And Jackson, what the fuck is going on? I understand that Isaac and Scott are hovering over me like some scared puppies but I expected different from you!” Coach’s comment obviously had been the last fucking straw.

 

“Lydia mmdmmedoi…,” Jackson mumbled.

 

“What? Can’t hear you man,” Stiles looked at his pack member expectedly, his hands on his hips and brows furrowed.

 

“Dammit,” the wolf swore under his breath, cheeks reddening slightly. “I said that Lydia made me do it!”

 

“Hahaha nooo way!! Your GIRLFRIEND forces you to watch over me? I hate to break it to you but you got whipped,” Stiles just couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Oh please! You know better than anyone how fucking scary she can get!” Jackson hissed.

 

“Well, I have to admit I would rather marry Greenberg than ever telling her off, so point for you Jackson. But guys, do you seriously think this whole thing is necessary?”

 

“Of course it is! We have to keep you safe. And Derek would rip our heads off, too, if we let anything happen to you,” Isaac threw in and put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

The mere mentioning of Derek’s name made the tug come back again, but he had to focus.

 

“I really appreciate your concern, even yours Jackson, but I don’t think anyone would try to attack me under the shower of the Beacon Hills High Lacrosse team. Besides, the windows aren’t that big in here so it’s very unlikely that he comes inside…”

 

“Oh man,” Boyd said with a grin from the corner he had been standing in the whole time. “You really shouldn’t have said that. Now they will never let you go to the shower alone.”

 

“Seriously….?” Stiles tried a last time, but defeat already written all over his face.

 

The answer were two pairs of pleading puppy eyes and one pair of eyes of a boy that was afraid of his girlfriend.

 

Holy shit, there was no way he could ever win this, so he sighed and turned towards the showers.

 

“Well then, follow me, my cute little harem girls.”

 

Behind him, stifled laughter from Boyd and the shuffle of three pairs of feet.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, see you soon for the next update!
> 
> And thanks for all your comments and kudos, that really keeps me going! <3

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter ten

_I was looking for a breath of life, for a little touch of heavenly light._

_But all the choirs in my head say no._

_To get a dream of life again, a little vision at the sight at the end._

_But all the choirs in my head say no._

_And my heart is the heart of a life, for the devil to dance again, and the room is too quiet._

***          *          ***

****

 

He hated it. He must've done something horrible in his past life that the universe tortured him with the goddamn buddy system. He hadn't been alone in weeks. IN WEEKS! Not even when he was asleep because the devil was still haunting him in his dreams. So no, he hadn't been alone in weeks. And it was driving him crazy.

 

Not only was it hard to do what a hormone driven teenager wanted to do (several times a day, thank you very much), but he also couldn't get his research about demons done. He just couldn’t let the rest of the pack know what he was researching. But considering the fact that there was a smoking hot alpha werewolf around him most of the time, the not-being-able-to-jerk-off part sucked most.

 

He let his head hit his desk and sighed in frustration.

 

"Stilinski," Harris' oily voice cut through his thoughts. "I didn't mean to bore you, my apologies. Maybe two hours of detention could spice your day up?" The teacher smiled viciously.

 

And just like that the opportunity he had wanted for so many days appeared. Detention! He knew the schedule of all of his friends and only Lydia would be available for the buddy system at the time he would get out!

 

Lydia...

 

She was the Ice Queen, someone you should never piss off, BUT she was also reasonable and thought rational. If he had the right arguments he could actually persuade her to let him visit Deaton.

Alone.

 

He wanted to talk with the vet about demons, about Lucifer and about his spark. The strange pull he always felt when Derek was around was connected to his spark, that was for sure.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lydia, Queen of Hearts, light of my life, my moon and stars, have I ever told you how smart and breathtakingly beautiful you are? Not even the stars in heaven can compete with your brigh-"

 

"Stop fawning! What do you want," unimpressed the girl raised one of her perfect brows.

 

"I was hoping you could do me a tiny, reeeaaally tiny favor...?" He gave her his best puppy eyes expression, but he wasn't Scott so the effect wasn't really that great.

 

"What," she asked, slightly annoyed.

 

"I need to see Deaton."

 

"Huh, that wasn't what I expected... Well, ok. We can go there after your detention is over."

 

"I need to go there alone, Lyds," he said softly. This was the difficult part... One wrong word and she would never let him go alone. "I... I need to talk to him about my Mom and my spark."

 

He saw in her eyes that he had her when he had mentioned his Mom, and yet he felt kind of guilty using his mother for this.

 

"Well I guess I could wait in the car until you're done," she shrugged and handed him her books to carry.

 

"I really appreciate that you're willing to wait in the car, but we haven't trained in weeks and my spark is very... fickle...? So it could take a few hours. I really don't want to waste so much time of yours."

 

He could see her inner conflict, literally: her jaw clenched and her brows furrowed.

 

A few moments passed with Lydia still staring at his face.

 

"You will not leave Deaton's?"

 

"Nope!"

 

"And you will call me when you're done so I can come and get you...?"

 

"I will!!" He tried to hide his victory smile, he knew he had won.

 

"Ok then... But you have to promise that you won't do anything stupid and you will call me to get you and don't walk home alone or something like that!"

 

"I promise! Thanks Lydia, you are the best friend ever!" He hugged her with one arm, still carrying her books with the other.

 

"Oh wait! I have another condition! Derek can never know!"

 

"Uhm, strange condition, but ok, I won't tell him a word!"

 

"Ok, then I guess I will see you after Harris' little torture one-o-one," she winked at Stiles, took her books back and vanished with clicking heels into her classroom.

 

A second later her head popped out again.

 

"By the way, you do know that the queen of heart's hobby is to behead people, right?" She gave him her best I'm-as-tame-as-a-rattlesnake-look and closed the door.

 

 

Still, that went better than he had expected.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

"Let me guess, you are here because you noticed something strange and you want some answers," Deaton carried an amused expression on his face.

 

"I should've expected that you know more than you willingly share. Let me make this as short and easy as possible: What do you know?" Derek crossed his arms in annoyance.

 

"Well, if you put it like that, as a matter of fact I know that the earth is round and circling around the sun. I also know, that no one really appreciates sarcasm anymore... Ok, except for Stiles," he smiled.

 

"If you say so. Is the fun part over now? Can you finally give me some answers?" The wolf raised a brow and leaned against the wall.

 

The vet sighed and walked over to one of his bookshelves, murmuring something about today's youth and impatience while searching for a specific book.

 

"You want to know why you are able to recognize Stiles' blood by smell. You want to know why you feel like you`re being pulled towards him. By the way, this is also how you found him."

 

"So it IS weird that I can distinguish his blood from that of others!"

 

"I wouldn't say weird, just... Well, you should read this book. I think it will cover any question that's on your mind," Deaton grinned and Derek, inexplicably, started having a really bad feeling about the book.

 

He was right.

 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." He had to read the title three times to really grasp the meaning of it.

 

"Please tell me this is a sick joke! Tell me this is your kind of humor," the wolf groaned, holding the book up.

 

 _A Strong Partnership -_ t _he Mating Habits of Werewolves_

"Deep inside, your wolf already knows the answer to that. Maybe your human side doesn't want it to be true, but you will come around. There is nothing you can do, it's in your nature - and to be very clear: It's forever. So it's not a question of "if" it's "when" will you two come together."

 

The wall made an awful cracking sound as Derek's fist connected with it violently.

 

"He is a teenager Deaton, and you are practically telling me that we have no choice? You know he never even had a girlfriend OR a boyfriend and now he is stuck with a male, adult werewolf? That just isn't right! Stiles is human, he is...fragile. He should have a choice and for all I know he is straight, too. Isn't there anything we can do to fix this?"

 

"I hate to break it to you, but no. The bond between two mates is stronger than anything else. There is no ritual, no spell, nothing you can do. You will get it soon, and Stiles is a very headstrong boy, so give him some credits. He will do what he thinks is the right thing to do and don't think about the age difference. His father won't say anything against it, he knows what the bond means and he would never interfere with a mate bond," Deaton managed a reassuring smile.

 

"His father knows...?" Derek swallowed visibly.

 

"Of course. I told him the day Stiles woke up. I just wanted to prepare him so he wouldn't shoot you – just in case of a _situation_ happening _before_ anyone got the chance to talk to me," the vet shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Derek's eyes widened. "A _situation_?? Like what?? Like, me jumping Stiles, humping him like a dog

in heat?? Are you freakin' insane???"

 

"Well... He is a teenager bursting with hormones and you are a wolf who can smell that, so..."

 

"Unbelievable! You really think I'm an animal! Even IF I thought he was kinda attractive, I would never lose control, ever! You get that? And by the way: you knew about this for weeks and you didn't even think to tell me about it! Or Stiles! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

 

He turned on his heels angrily, threw the door open - and froze.

 

"Uh-oh..." Stiles whispered with a guilty face.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

To say that Derek had been furious while scolding Stiles, would have been an understatement.   _"Where is Lydia - why are you alone - is risking your life fun to you - stop acting like a stubborn child"_ and so on.

 

He had been yelling at him for at least 15 minutes, but Stiles knew it could have been worse. Derek had even agreed to let him stay and talk to Deaton, but of course he would be waiting outside to drive him home afterwards.

 

Stiles’ mind was reeling with thoughts when he heard Deaton clear his throat.

 

"Derek is only concerned about you. We all are. So what do you want to talk about? Must be important if you even persuaded Lydia to help you."

 

"Uhm, is this room still soundproof? Because I really don't want anyone to listen in..." Stiles threw a glance towards the door, knowing that Derek was sitting outside in the waiting room.

 

"It's safe like always, Derek won't hear us. I think he is really happy about my soundproofing, too," the vet smirked, amused.

 

"Whatever, I'm here because I need anything you have about...demons," he sighed and avoided Deaton's surprised face.

 

"Demons? Why would you want that? I thought you were trying to forget everything about... that time...?" You could tell that even Deaton was uncomfortable with talking about the boy's past.

 

So here it was, the moment of truth.

 

"Something is happening to me. Since the kidnapping, to be honest. He - uhm, Lucifer, he appears in my dreams and he is doing things... You know, like he used to," the boy was fidgeting anxiously on the stool next to the examination table.

 

"I don't know if it's real or if he really just is a nightmare, but he told me some things about demons and their abilities and that a dream is just another plane of reality. He is very... convincing."

 

"So you want to research demons and... him? Just to figure out what is going on I guess?"

 

The teenager nodded slowly. "There is something strange happening with my spark, too. To be honest, it's mostly happening when Derek is around, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my spark. It's kind of a tugging feeling? I felt it when I tried to wake up after I had been... kidnapped, too."

 

"Maybe you should ask Derek?" The vet had a strange glint in his eyes.

 

"So not happening! He already thinks I'm a total freak..."

 

"Well, I don't think that's true, but if you don't want to talk to him I guess I could look into it for you."

 

"That would be great, thanks. Doc, it's not possible for him to find me, is it? I mean, you checked the barrier and you told me it's fine, but ever since he started to appear in my nightmares, I have this very bad feeling... Could you... could you check again? Just to be sure?"

 

"Ok, I'll check it. I can give you these two books about demons but I'll have to make a few calls to get you more substantial material. Anything else?"

 

The boy hesitated but in the end he just shrugged and got up. "No thanks, Doc. That was all I wanted."

 

"Are you sure?" The vet asked as he watched Stiles heading for the door.

 

"Yeah, I'm good... Just check if everything's ok and give me something to work with, that would be a great help."

 

"I will. And Stiles? Maybe you really should talk to... ah no, just forget it," Deaton stopped himself just in time and chances are that it had something to do with the sourly face of a specific werewolf standing right in front of the now open door.

 

"We are leaving! Now!" Derek snarled and grabbed Stiles' wrist to drag him out of the clinic.

 

"Woh, ease up a little, will you? Stop pushing me around big guy," the freckled boy pulled his hand free and waved goodbye to Deaton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

There was this awkward silence between them. Stiles shifted in his seat and looked out of the window, watching as trees and buildings flew by.

 

"Uhm.... So why did you want to see Deaton?" The boy tried to lighten the mood, but failed of course.

 

"Why? Did he tell you something? What did he tell you?! You really shouldn't believe everything this man tells you!"

 

This kind of rant was so uncharacteristic for Derek that Stiles turned his head to stare at him in surprise.

 

"What?!"

 

"Uh, nothing... It's just that I don't think you ever used that many words in one sentence before. At least not in a not-life-threatening situation," the teenager shrugged and kept staring at Derek's face, searching for a sign that there was a shapeshifter sitting next to him, instead of the werewolf he knew.

 

"You know, I really should start to study the beastiary more thoroughly," Stiles added and returned to looking out the window.

 

"And why is that?" Derek regretted the question almost immediately.

 

"Aaah. Thank you for asking Mr. Hale," Stiles smirked. "The point is, even though I'm absolutely prepared for any kind of drama involving a hypothetical ghoul, I don't know much about all the other quadrillion of supernatural beings. I can't even tell if you are just unusual wound up right now, or if you are some kind of shapeshifter just looking like Derek, trying to kidnap and maybe eat me? Oh and there is this crow that kinda seems to follow me ever since and I really think that bird could be a skin walker, you know? I mean, did you know that the Navajo have some ugly legends about skin walkers? Like a medicine man with the highest level of priesthood in his tribe could chose to use his power for evil by taking the form of an animal and making other people suffer. Most of them use the form of an owl, a fox, a wolf or - and here it comes - a crow! See? Wait, what did I want to say?"

 

The boy scratched his head.

 

"Stiles, have you been taking your meds? Because that would explain a lot," the older man groaned and pulled up to the driveway to the Stilinski house.

 

"Haha Hale, you're a funny guy," Stiles shot back, getting out of the car. He took the few steps to the porch, fumbling with his keys.

 

He just knew there would be trouble as he opened the door and saw Lydia in his living room.

And he was right.

 

The slightly amused look on Derek's face vanished as he saw Lydia sitting on the couch, flicking through some kind of fashion magazine. His anger was back again.

 

"Lydia! I never thought you of all people could be so brainless. How could you let Stiles go to the animal clinic alone? What the hell where you thinking?! Nothing, I assume!"

 

The girl swallowed visibly as she saw her alpha's red eyes.

 

But Lydia Martin wasn't a girl who would back down easily, so she glared at Stiles. "You promised not to tell Derek!! You're a total jerk, Stiles!"

 

"Woah Lyds, easy there! I didn't tell him, that wasn't even necessary! He was at Deaton's when you brought me there! I swear I would never break a promise I made to you."

 

Her eyes softened.

 "Oh… ok."

 

"Now to you! Don't be mad at Lydia, I was the one persuading her to let me go. So you should be mad at me, not at her. Jeez, if that makes you happy I will never go anywhere alone ever again! Happy now? And now excuse me, I've got work to do," Stiles took the stairs and entered his room, locking the door as soon as he was inside.

 

He needed to do some research on demons and he needed to be alone with his work. Maybe his little outburst could give him some time alone.

 

He sighed and started his computer and opened the first book he got from Deaton, not really looking forward to the things he was about to read.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had been anxious ever since Karmanath had been banned to the limbo. He knew he could be next. A sizzling sound escaped his throat as he made his way towards the house he had been guarding for so long now. The hell beast just didn't understand why his Lord wouldn't just get his precious human and take him to his own world. There was no sense in waiting. But who was he to question his Lord.

 

Leviathan arrived at the tree line in front of the house and let his gaze wander until he found what he was looking for. There was a spot in front of a huge oak that looked not quite normal. Any unsuspecting passer-by would think of it as a flicker caused by the heat, but if you knew what you were looking for, you would notice that it was more of a diaphanous triangle than a flicker.

 

He came to a halt in front of it and mumbled _"The finest Trick of the devil is to convince you that he does not exist,"_ and entered the triangle. It was a stupid game the hell beasts had come up with hundreds of years ago. Whenever they had to hide in the human world they would use a new quote about the Devil as their code. The humans never failed to think of new things the devil might have said. Of course none of it was true, but it was kind of entertaining so they stuck to it.

 

Behind the magical curtain Ivash and Behemoth were sitting on the ground, deep in conversation.

 

"I still don't know why Karmanath did something this stupid. I mean he should have known that the Dark Lord would ban him," Ivash said, while letting flames appear on his palm, letting them do little pirouettes and jumps. He was a Firestarter so he always had some flames or sparks moving around with him.

 

Behemoth was sitting next to him, nodding eagerly at every single word.

 

"Are you talking about unimportant things again? You should do what I told you and watch over the Lord's precious human," Leviathan scolded them. He hated hearing them talk about the limbo and Karmanath, knowing he could be next.

 

"We just don't get it, master. Karmanath had feared the limbo and it's three guardians almost more than he had feared the Dark Lord himself. Why would he ever risk being banned to the limbo? Not even Lucifer himself has any power there," Behemoth grunted. He was a very plump demon, not very bright but he was loyal and always did what he was told.

 

Leviathan kind of liked him, because he was the only one of his retainers that was easy to handle. What happened with Karmanath could never happen with Behemoth. Well, to be honest, Behemoth wasn't smart enough to do anything on his own - he needed orders to survive, but in his position that was a good thing. He was the perfect soldier, never stepping out of line.

 

But there was one thing Leviathan had to agree to: the guardians of the limbo were nightmares and it was true that even the Dark Lord was as good as powerless when it came to them.

The three everlasting siblings Abysmaroth, Abyssandur and Abyssabel, only thinking about their names made him shiver and he was the supreme commander of all the hell beasts. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and focused on Behemoth and Ivash instead.

 

"I don't know why he did that, Behemoth, but to be honest I don't care either. Not only did he disobey the Lord no, he also touched and even _hurt_ the Lord's possession. He deserves the limbo. And now cut it out and go back to your orders. Watch the boy's surroundings and the wolves."

 

With that he left the hideout and shifted into his favorite animal. He was the only hell beast that wasn't bound to one animal form, he could use them all and every century he favored another species.

 

This century was the time of the crow.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

 "What do you mean he's acting strange?" Scott flopped down on Stiles' bed, munching cheetos while spreading the crumbs all over the comforter.

 

"I don't know how to define strange when it comes to Derek, but stranger than usual, that's for sure," the freckled boy answered crinkling his forehead at Scott's cheetos massacre.

 

"You realize I have to sleep there, don't you?"

 

"Oops, sorry... I'll clean it up later, I promise," Scott gave him his puppy eyes.

 

So unfair. The FBI could use those puppy eyes as psychological blackmail.

 

"As if... But back to the important things, bro. He is acting weird and it’s creeping me out. Yesterday he opened every door for me as if I were a girl! And that's not the weirdest part... He bought ginger ale and except for me, no one in the whole pack even likes ginger ale!! And this morning I bumped my elbow on the door frame and he was there within a second and took the pain. It's not like I broke a leg or something. You know me and my clumsiness... I bump my elbow at least three times a day," he was spinning his chair in circles, raking his fingers through his hair.

 

"Ooookay, you are right. That's a little...weird. But maybe he is just trying to be nice? I mean you've went through a lot. By the way, where even is he right now?"

 

"See, my friend, that's the question. I'm not stupid, I'm testing him... I might have mentioned earlier that I am craving chocolate pudding and five minutes later he was out the door. So either he had the sudden urge to do something derekish, OR he is out buying pudding! And if he is buying pudding I have the proof that something is utterly wrong with him," Stiles said with a smug grin, obviously proud of himself.

 

Scott burst into laughter.

 

"That's the stupidest plan you've ever made dude!! Just thinking of Derek hastily leaving the house to buy you pudding is hilarious!"

 

"I know right?" Stiles was laughing, too. Scott’s laughter was contagious.

 

After half an hour they were still giggling - mostly because every time one of them had finally stopped, the other said something stupid and started the whole thing again.

 

Stiles was starting to get a belly ache when there was a knock on the door and a second later his Dad stuck his head inside.

 

"Hey boys, you're having fun?" He asked and smiled at the teenagers.

 

"Well you know Dad, boys our age always have fun," Stiles winked. "You want something?"

 

"Ah... Yeah, to be honest I wanted to ask if one of you knows what's with all the chocolate pudding in the fridge. Is there a pack night or something? I mean, it's a lot, so..."

 

"No way," Scott whispered, his eyes widening.

 

"You're joking, right Dad?" Stiles stared at his father in confusion.

 

"Why would I joke about pudding?? Actually I wanted to ask if I could...have one..? I know, I know, it's not healthy but we had broccoli yesterday and I figured it wouldn't hurt..?" The sheriff was playing around with the hem of his uniform, blushing slightly.

 

Well, he was right about the broccoli and he had even eaten all of it without a single complaint, so why not. Stiles nodded and held his index finger up. "It's ok, Dad. But only one!"

 

Happily, John disappeared, humming a melody, leaving the two friends alone in the room again.

 

"This can't be happening Scott. What is going on? He bought the pudding?"

 

"Don't ask me. I'm as freakin' clueless as you are!" The dark-haired boy's face lit up. "Maybe he is... Nah forget it, that would never happen."

 

"What? Come on Scottie! You can't start something like this and then don't finish your sentence! Maybe he is _what_?"

 

"Don't hit me, but I just thought he is a werewolf... That means he is part human and part wolf. Maybe, really just _maybe_ , his wolf is courting you...?" Scott squinted his eyes and ducked his head, as if he wanted to avoid a punch.

 

Nothing came. Scott opened his eyes and glanced at his best friend.

 

"You know what, Scott? Sometimes you are frighteningly smart. If you excuse me now, I have research to do," he turned back to his computer and started typing like a lunatic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in the depths of hell, something was happening. Something that could change the natural order entirely.

 

Inside of a whirling vortex of darkness seven figures were standing in a circle, silent and unmoving like statues.

After what felt like hours, one of the figures nodded once, and it seemed like some kind of ban had been lifted because the rest of the circle started moving, too.

 

"I have finished my summoning, as long as we are inside the vortex, our brother won't hear us," the one who had nodded before spoke. "But we cannot stay long or he will notice our absence."

 

Vassago looked at each of his demonic brothers with his thundercloud eyes.

"Brothers, the opportunity we were awaiting for thousands of years now might be at the points of our fingertips. IF we act fast and efficiently. History repeated itself so many times but this time it is different. This time, our brother is different! The woman who betrayed him, when he was still an archangel, has been reincarnated in so many different forms throughout the centuries, but this one is special!"

 

"But why this one, my brother? What is special about this human child?" Astaroth asked the question that all of the others had in mind, too.

 

"He is the first incarnation that is also a spark. A powerful, at that. You may have noticed Lucifer's unnatural obsession with the boy, even before his spark came to life a few years ago. The essence of the spark was deep inside of the boy, sleeping and waiting for his moment to rise, and when his mother sacrificed herself to hide her child from our brother, it awakened.

But the essence of the spark has always been singing in his blood and Lucifer responded to that call. That's why this one is different. Lucifer, the morning star himself, has developed feelings for this fragile human child. True feelings."

 

An agitated murmur went through the circle.

 

"Brothers! If what Vassago told us is true, this might be the opportunity to rid ourselves of Lucifer," Moloch  had excitement written all over his beautiful face. He was one of the most beautiful demons in hell, besides Lucifer of course. Lucifer had been an angel once and had kept his angelic appearance, but Moloch was special, too. He wasn't the Prince of the country of tears for nothing. You have to be able to seduce and lure humans in with your appearance to throw them into the infinite abyss of devastation, agony and tears.

 

"We have to act very carefully, he cannot know anything or we will fail," Karmoth the destroyer threw in, darting an expectant glance towards Vassago.

 

Of course Vassago had a plan already; he was the most tactical thinker of his brothers. Vassago was the commander in chief of the armies of hell, strategic thinking was his job.

 

"We have to dissolve this meeting now, if not he will notice," Baal cut the ongoing discussion short.

 

"He is right, we have to go now. But I will summon all of you again, my brothers, when I have finished my preparations."

 

The vortex changed to a light grey and all the demons vanished into thin air.

 

Only Vassago stayed behind, he had a lot to prepare if his plan should work out.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

 Derek had gotten into the habit of using the front door, since he was at the Stilinski house every single day. So he didn't even think of anything unusual as he knocked at the door.

 

It's useless to say that he was a little taken aback as the sheriff opened said door with his gun in one hand and a fake cheerful smile on his face.

 

"Aah, Derek. Just the man I was waiting for. Come on in, want some coffee...?"

 

There was an undertone to John's voice that raised his hackles and made clear he had no choice but to follow the man.

 

His nostrils flared as he entered the kitchen. Wolfsbane. He scanned the small room and found what he was looking for. There were wolfsbane bullets on the counter, next to a second gun.

 

"Uhm, did something happen?" He asked tentatively, watching as the sheriff started to load his gun with the bullets.

 

"Well, not yet, son. But as somebody told me, something might happen soon and I'd like to be prepared for that," he gave Derek a vicious smile, still loading his gun.

 

"Something _might_ happen...? Are you expecting a rogue werewolf or something?"

 

"Kind of. Anyway, you know that I'm an exceptional shot, don't you? I rarely miss...."

 

The conversation was getting stranger with every second.

 

"Uhm, you are the sheriff, I guess being a good shot comes with the job description?"

 

The sheriff snorted and put his gun back to the counter.

 

"Derek, has anybody ever told you that you are as dense as a brick wall," he said and sighed deeply as he saw the clueless expression on the other man's face.

John opened the fridge and pointed towards the roundabout thirty cups of chocolate pudding that covered every free space inside.

 

 "I'm talking about this!"

 

It was almost funny to watch Derek’s face as John pointed at the pudding cups.

First his eyes grew wide, then his ears turned red and after a few seconds, his whole face went beet-red.

 

"You are courting my son!"

 

"Oh God, you know," Derek groaned and put his face in his hands.

 

"Yes, I know... Since I have to spell everything out for you: I put the wolfsbane bullets on the counter to remind you that I know how to get rid of werewolves! So if you hurt him, I will be your worst nightmare Derek Hale! But if you treat him with respect and promise to never hurt him," the sheriff extended his hand towards Derek. "Welcome to the Stilinski family."

 

Derek took the hand in bewilderment and shook it. "Uhm, thank you... But I have to admit that he doesn't even know about anything. I didn't want to burden him with this whole thing right now, but since I know that he is my mate, my inner wolf won't stop doing this ridiculous stuff like buying all different kinds of pudding to provide for him, or taking care even of the smallest of injuries. It's nothing I can fight off."

 

It was obvious that Derek was mortified.

 

"I see. Well, I get your point, but - and I can't believe I am saying this - you really should tell him. He is a good kid and as Deaton told me, the bond is already affecting him."

 

John turned to the fridge and took one of the pudding cups.

 

"You won't tell Stiles that I had another pudding, will you?"  He caressed his glock, still lying on the counter, smiling innocently.

 

Derek shook his head and got up, heading for the front door. He needed to get out of here for a while, even though he had just arrived.

 

He was just opening the door as the sheriff's head popped around the corner.

 

"Ah, I forgot: No sex where I can see OR hear you!"

 

 

"OH MY GOD, JOHN!! PLEASE STOP!" Derek was out the door fast as lightening, face turning a deep shade of red.

 

It took the sheriff almost ten minutes to stop laughing again.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry that you had to wait that long for the update but I really don't have that much time at the moment...  
> I hope you like this chapter though!
> 
> And thanks for all the kudos and comments, you keep me going!!
> 
> Also this chapter might trigger you if you are easily triggered by non con so please be careful if you are.
> 
> Thank you for supporting me and I promise the next chapter won't take that long...
> 
> Love you! <3

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter eleven

_My hope is blood on broken glass, a shattered hole, a scattered past._

_And I can’t wake up cause the darkness won't let go,_

_And I can't wake up cause the darkness is taking hold._

_Everything is lost - And this nightmare's closing in._

_Everything is lost - There's a sorrow beneath my skin._

_This is the End of me._

_There are Angels and Demons at war inside my chest._

_The good and the evil fighting to possess._

_And I can't stand up as the ground shakes underneath._

_And I can't stand up as the Earth gives under me._

_This is the End of me._

***          *          ***

****

 

 

 

 

Three days had passed since he had visited Deaton. he had read the books the vet had given him but to be honest, they hadn't been very useful. Not for his current situation. Lucifer had been haunting him almost every night now, sometimes he would just talk to him and sometimes there was torture like there had used to be in the past.

But he could deal with this as long as it just happened in his dreams. It was scary, yes, but he would always choose a dream-Lucifer over the real thing.

Stiles was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the things he had researched yesterday.

 

Mate bond.

 

He still couldn't believe it, but if what the internet said was true, it would explain every single point of Derek's strange behavior. But it was so weird to even think about it.

 

Stiles was so happy that he had his room to himself this night. Sure, Derek was on the roof, as always, and Isaac was still sleeping in front of the door, but Scott had to stay in because Melissa wanted him home for a change.

He had convinced Scott that it was ok, that two wolves were more than enough to protect him and that a night on his best friend's floor wasn't worth getting in trouble with his mom for.

Now there he was, alone with his thoughts and his fears. With the possibility of torture, he had no reason to look forward to falling asleep, but with the strange thoughts about a mate bond, he had no reason wanting to stay awake, either.

The problem wasn't that Derek was a werewolf, or that he was a man, but if his information was correct this mate thing was forever. And why the heck should a gorgeous and hot man like Derek want to spend the rest of his life with someone so clumsy and nerdy like Stiles? To be fair, he wasn't ugly, he was kind of good-looking but only kind of and that wasn't enough to play in the same league as the alpha.

He pulled his blanket over his head, hoping that would block out all the strange thoughts.

 

It didn't.

 

He struggled to his feet and tapped over to his desk grabbing his copy of the beastiary, choosing a random page. Harpies...

Perfect. Could there be a better bedtime reading than Harpies? Fat chance...

Back in his bed he started reading about the Harpies, slowly dozing off.

 

_As he opened his eyes he was in the usual dark landscape again._

_Great._

_He could only hope this was one of the nights Lucifer would be satisfied with talking. Or maybe talking wasn't exactly the best thing to do, considering the fact that he had just learned about the mate bond he apparently shared with Derek Hale. It was just a feeling but Stiles was pretty sure Lucifer would not appreciate that._

_"What a wonderful night, isn't it, little bird?"_

_And there he was, standing right next to him as if he had been there all the time._

_Stiles was pretty sure Lucifer's question was nothing but rhetorical so he kept silent and stared at one of the grey and ill-looking trees in front of him, trying very hard not to think about Derek or the bond or anything else that could provoke the devil._

_His palms were sweaty, he was never really good at hiding things from Lucifer - and not only because the fallen angel had the whole mindreading thing going on._

_"You are nervous. Wait, let me rephrase this. You are more nervous than usual. Why."_

_Stiles swallowed and wiped his palms on his pants. "I'm not...more nervous than usual. I am as healthily nervous as one should be in the company of the Devil himself."_

_"As charming as I think you are when you are complimenting me, I know you better than you even know yourself. You are hiding something from me. Tell me," the Dark Lord grabbed Stiles' chin and forced the boy to look up._

Think of something else......think of something else......think of something else.....

Think of....tiny, pink dwarfs with wings and tiaras.... Think of...Chuck Norris or even better, think of John Cena...Think of...the mate bond... Derek Hale...Nononono....Back to the dwarfs….

_"Are you trying to annoy me by not answering my questions? Because it is working," Lucifer gave Stiles an intimidating glare._

_"I'm really not..."_

_"Stop lying. If you won't tell me I will see for myself!"_

_With that he put his free hand to Stiles' temple and pressed down. The pain was agonizing but knowing what caused it was even worse. The dark angel was digging through his brain - well, not literally. He was searching the boy's mind, looking at every thought and every memory of the past few days._

_"Mate bond...with the disgusting alpha wolf... this is a joke isn't it?" Lucifer pressed his fingers even harder to Stiles' temple and the boy screamed._

_"It is true. I can see it now, but that won't be a problem my precious little bird. You are mine and mine alone and I will cut this deviate bond!"_

_The grip on Stiles forehead tightened even more and he really thought the demon would crush his skull and end him right there. Just as he thought he couldn’t stand the pain any longer, Lucifer snapped._

_"WHY CAN'T I SEVER THIS ABOMINATION!! I AM LUCIFER, LORD OF THE DARK, RULER OF HELL!"_

_Lucifer was furious; he was boiling with rage as he threw the boy into the nearest tree. He didn't trust himself to not just take his fury out on his precious boy and simply kill him. He really needed to calm down, to think. There had to be a reason why he could not sever the bond, why this thing was still there, mocking him._

_He looked at the slumped human body on the ground and saw a tiny blue spark coming from the boy._

_Spark..._

_How could he not have seen it before. The boy had a spark since his mother had died. A mating bond between an alpha of a were species and a spark. Of course... That was the reason his attempt to cut the bond had failed. The anger was turning into hatred. This filthy little wolf, how dare he lay claim on HIS possession! How dare he start courting HIS precious boy! HIS!_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the boy was moving, trying to sit up and within a split second he was all over Stiles._

_"I won't allow you to mate with some primeval caveman like that alpha of yours! I will never allow anybody else to have you! I will KILL this animal and the whole annoying wolf pack will die with him! And don't think I can't harm them because I won't find them! I know exactly where you are hiding! I have known for WEEKS!!" He was hovering over the scared boy, pinning him effortlessly to the sandy ground._

_"Please, don't hurt them! I'll do anything, anything you want," Stiles whispered pleadingly, face white as a sheet._

_He knew it was a mistake to say these words, but to be honest, there was nothing Lucifer couldn't do to him if he wanted to, even without his pathetic offer, and much less if the devil knew where Stiles was hiding. But somehow his words seemed to do something to the fallen angel, because something changed in the dark eyes above him._

_"Anything, hm? Well, that is an interesting offer," Lucifer smiled viciously, a ravenous glint in his eyes, gripping the boy's wrists even tighter. "You would give me anything I...desire...if I won't go after your little friends?"_

_The teenager managed to nod his head, even though he was terrified. He cleared his throat. "Including Derek..."_

_Anger flickered over Lucifer's face and Stiles was pretty sure that was the moment when the devil would take what he wanted and kill all of his friends afterwards._

_But with terrible fascination the boy watched as Lucifer grit his teeth and nodded once._

_"Fine," Lucifer snarled "I will spare the filthy animal, too."_

_Stiles was relieved that his friends were safe, really, but at the same time he was internally panicking... Lucifer knew where he was, even outside of his dreams, nothing could stop him now. And he had just promised the devil anything he wanted. That alone was like a death sentence._

_His thoughts came to a sudden stop when he noticed one of Lucifer's hands travelling down his neck, making its way down his ribs, just to stop and tug at the waistband of his jeans._

_"Wait! What are you -" was all the boy managed to say before there was a tongue in his mouth that didn't belong there. His first instinct was to bite down._

_Hard..._

_But Stiles always had something he liked to call the second thoughts. He had read that in a book once and found it strangely fitting to himself. Every time he started panicking in a dangerous situation, his second thoughts came to life and told him what he should do. His second thoughts had saved him so many times before and this was no exception._

You can't fight him; you told him he can have everything. Everything he wants... That is your deal. If you deny him what he wants he will hurt your friends, he will KILL them... Obey, obey, OBEY!

 

_Stiles had never struggled that hard with his second thoughts but the problem was, he just knew they were right. He had to do this._ This is just a dream; you can do this, whatever he wants... Just cling to the most important thing: this is a dream, you WILL wake up and it will be as if it had never happened.

_So he did._

_He took a shuddering breath when Lucifer's hand slid into his boxers, while his second thoughts were screaming in his mind._

DON'T THINK DON'T THINK DON'T THINK

_Stiles fixed his gaze on the dark sky above him and surrendered himself to the most dangerous creature earth had ever known._

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

Derek was lying on the Stilinski roof, watching the stars above him. He could hear Stiles' breathing in his sleep and Isaac snoring in front of Stiles' door. They had tried to get Isaac to use the couch or the bed in the guestroom, but it was no use. He wouldn't let Stiles out of his sight. Especially in nights like this, when the sheriff had to work the nightshift and Scott wasn't there either. Derek smiled to himself as he heard Isaac mumble something about fluffy little kittens in his sleep.

 

It was a very quiet night, except for the clittering sounds of the crickets and once in a while a bypassing car. Derek liked the summer nights in California, when the sky was clear and full of stars and the air smelled like dry grass and the bark of trees that were finally able to relax from the heat of the sun.

 

Stiles' pulse quickened and his breathing accelerated, too. The alpha's ears perked up at that sound. He had watched over the boy every night since the kidnapping and every night it had been the same. At some point the nightmares started, sometimes they got so bad that the boy would wake up and some nights they just faded back to normal dreams. Derek was used to them by now, but they still concerned him. Ever since he had learned about his mate bond with Stiles, the urge to protect and make the boy happy had become even stronger than before. Having nightmares was not a happy thing.

 

It was still strange to think about the mate thing. He knew that Stiles knew. He had heard Scott and Stiles talk about it but he, Derek, still hadn't talked with Stiles about it. He still thought it was not fair to lay all of this upon the boy. Derek knew, for him Stiles was it, the only person he would ever be interested in, the only person he could ever truly love. But Stiles was human and even though humans could feel the bond, they had a choice, something a wolf would never have.

Someday, probably in the near future, he would have to talk to the boy and all he could hope for was a maybe.

He sighed and watched bats dart across the night sky, but something was different tonight. It took a while before he realized that the boy in the room beneath him wasn't just breathing heavily but was also whimpering.

A sound that broke Derek's heart, so vulnerable and scared that he considered waking Stiles up.

He got up and made his way to the edge of the roof. That's when he heard the boy wake up with a scream of pure agony.

Derek was through the window in a split second, and just another second later, Isaac broke through the door, eyes wide, looking for any kind of intruder.

Stiles was sitting on his bed, sweat glistening on his face, knees drawn up to his chest and his hands buried in his hair.

 

The boy was white as a sheet.

 

"Stiles, you ok?" Isaac asked tentatively and took a step closer to the bed and his friend.

 

"Please....don't," Stiles whispered shaking his head.

 

"Don't what, Stiles? You are safe, ok? You are awake now," Isaac tried again and took another step towards Stiles.

Apparently that was not the right thing to do, because Stiles tried to make himself even smaller, pressing his back further into the wall behind him.

But obviously that wasn't enough. Still drowsy from being asleep just minutes before, Isaac didn't seem to catch the signals Stiles was sending out, so he extended his arm, intending to touch Stiles, making sure his friend was okay.

It was what his instincts told him to do. When a member of a wolf pack got hurt, the other wolfs comforted him in a very physical way. It was part of their nature.

 

Derek tried to stop Isaac but was too late, Stiles bolted from his bed and away from the touch, making his way out of his door and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He had moved so incredibly fast that neither of the other two had the chance to react.

Isaac was staring at the now closed bathroom door, totally taken aback.

 

"What did just happen, Derek?"

 

The alpha was staring at the door, too.

 

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea," he said, trying to concentrate on the noises coming from the bathroom, "But I think he is panicking."

 

He moved closer to the door, motioning for Isaac to stay back and knocked softly at the door.

 

"Stiles? We just want to know if you are ok. Could you...come out maybe?"

 

First there was nothing, but after a few moments Stiles' cleared his throat.

 

"I'm ok Derek, but I... need a moment. Everything is all right but please just give me some space right now... Please...?" The last "please" had been pleaded, begged, and it raised Derek's hackles. This was not like Stiles at all and it really went against everything the mate bond stood for, to let his mate be alone in a situation like this.

He swallowed and nodded, forgetting that Stiles couldn't see him through the closed door. "Ok... Isaac and I will be downstairs if you need something," and with that he waved for Isaac to follow him to the stairs.

 

"Do you think it's the right thing to do? To leave him alone when he is like that," Isaac asked and hesitated to follow his alpha right away.  "It's just... It doesn't feel right."

 

"You can't force him to talk to you, Isaac. We are just downstairs, the house is safe and if he wants to talk he knows where we are. If you try to push it, you'll only make it worse," he glanced at Isaac and saw doubt clouding his beta's face. "Trust me; I kind of have experience with nightmares."

 

That seemed to do the trick because Isaac finally followed him downstairs.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

Stiles heard Derek and Isaac talking but he couldn't really concentrate on them right now. It had taken all the strength he had left to plead Derek to leave him alone and now he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, not even noticing the cold of the tiles that seeped through his shirt.

 

It had just been a nightmare but it had felt so unbelievably real. The touch of Lucifer's fingers, the tongue on his neck, the ripping sound of his jeans and then the pain. He was a curious kid and he had watched a lot of porn in his life, not only with girls, but with boys too and unbearable pain was never something those videos had conveyed.

 

_It was just a dream, get a grip!_

 

He really tried to cling to that thought; the only problem was it didn't feel like the aftermath of a nightmare. He was scared shitless, he was trembling and worst of all, his body ached.

_Ached???_

How could his body possibly ache after a dream. It was not like anything that happened in his dream could be real.

_Or could it?!_

Stiles trembled even more at that sudden thought. What if... What if...? After all, it was Lucifer.

 

His hand creeped up to his neck, hesitating to touch the spots where he could still feel the phantom of a mouth, sucking and biting at his flesh.

 

When he finally touched the skin it hurt and that was all he needed to leap up from the floor.

 

A bad idea apparently, because the moment he moved, a hot and stinging pain shot through his body. Everything felt sore and raw and open, how could he not have noticed this stabbing pain until now? He had read about that. It happened when someone wasn't prepared enough before having...  Nope, not going there…

He shuddered at the thought. Not that Lucifer had cared enough to prepare him for what had been about to come.

_No, keep your shit together, Stiles! It was nothing but a dream! It's not like he really raped you..._

He took a step towards the mirror, still hoping to see nothing but pale skin, dotted with freckles, but there it was.

 

Dark, almost purple, starting where his neck met his shoulder.

 

His head was reeling and he had to grasp the sink to keep himself from falling over. It took him several minutes to calm down a bit. With shaking fingers he pulled at his shirt and couldn't stop a hysteric giggle from escaping his throat.

Great... Just great. Hilarious, really.

The ruler of Hell, the Devil himself had forcefully taken his virginity IN A FUCKING DREAM!! And still everything he had done was visible on Stiles' pale skin. The scratches, the hickeys, the bruises...

Everything.

He barely made it to the toilet before he started puking. Stiles hung over the toilet for what felt like ages, still dry heaving as he already got rid of his entire stomach contents.

 

He sobbed as he sank back to the bathroom floor, burying his head between his knees. How was he supposed to survive something like this?

 

_He just gave you what you wanted, you made a deal... Your friends are safe, even Derek is. That's all that should matter to you and if he took what he wanted than it's only fair._

_Stop crying like a baby. You're a man, men don't get raped. Don't just sit there, that's pathetic. Get up and get over it._

In the past he had been glad when his second thoughts had chimed in in a crisis, but this was not helping. The voices in his head were screaming at him now.

 

_You pathetic little piece of shit! Don't act as if someone tried to eat your dog! It was just sex! Get up! Get a grip! Do something! It wasn't even real!_

"Shut up," he whispered, covering his ears. Not the most effective thing to do when the thing you tried to block out was in your head.

 

_Make us! Grow up already Stiles! You took one for the team, what's the big deal! He’ll do it again… Maybe next time you’ll even like it…_

"SHUT UP!!!!!" He finally yelled, tears streaming down his face, slamming his head against the wall behind him, hard, causing the cup with his toothbrush to fall to the floor.

Well, in hindsight that hadn't been his smartest move ever, considering there were two agitated werewolves in his living room with accelerated _everything_. Of course they would come running hearing his yell and the thud.

Fortunately he managed to tug his shirt up in time, to cover the hickey at the base of his neck, just as the door flew open and Derek and Isaac, both wolfed out, stormed in.

Derek immediately dropped his claws and fangs as he saw Stiles' face. Tears streaming down his cheeks, red blotches all over the pale skin, eyes wide and scared. He had expected some kind of intruder in here due to the noises, but the boy was alone and all he could smell in the small room was desperation, fear, vomit and _guilt?_ It was a strange and unpleasant mix but he had more important things to focus on. For now.

 

"What happened?" He addressed the trembling boy.

 

"Nothing I want to talk about," Stiles managed to get out. He really should get a grip or try to pretend everything was ok, at least with this his second thoughts were right.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the toilet seat to get up again. Slowly. He had to fake it, had to pretend he was fine. If he just had some time alone, he could deal with this... He could...

Alone.

So he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

 

"It..." his voice cracked and he coughed slightly again. "It is late, we should get some sleep, Isaac and I have school tomorrow." Stiles took a step towards Derek and was relieved that the other was so perplex that he cleared the way.

 

"Uh, sure... Uhm Stiles?"

 

The boy turned his head to look at Derek.

Derek wanted to make the boy talk to him, he wanted to know what happened, he wanted to do something. He knew he could, if Stiles would only tell him... But his attempt to push the matter died the second Stiles locked eyes with him.

Derek never forgot the look on Laura's face when the officer had told them that their whole family was dead; he never forgot the look on Laura's dead face when he had found her in the woods and now he had another look he would never forget. Stiles dim and lifeless gaze as the boy turned again and closed the door to his bedroom.

 

Isaac blinked at the closed door and frowned. “I don't want to repeat myself, but: What the hell did just happen, Derek?"

 

"I still don't know..."

 

 

It's needless to say that neither of them got any more sleep that night.

 

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia was so frustrated she could have thrown all the books that were piled on the desk in front of her out of the window. She had searched everywhere. Every spell book, every grimoire she could get her hands on, every book about the history of magic, every book about the supernatural and still nothing.

 

She needed something that could help, something that would make Derek forgive her. Of course Lydia always pretended to be not affected by anything, but the look her alpha had given her as she had let Stiles go to Deaton alone was gnawing at her.

 

Stiles had tried to take the blame for the whole thing but of course Derek would have none of it. He had looked at her with a mix of anger and disappointment, and that was the thing... The anger she could deal with, no problem. The disappointment though, that was something else entirely. In her whole life, no one had ever looked at her in disappointment. Never! Lydia could never put up with a look like that.

 

So she had hit the books and had searched for a ritual or a spell to locate Stiles' attacker, because with the creature gone they could relax again. Stiles would be safe, Derek would be grateful and the rest of the pack would be happy and the buddy system could rot in hell where it belonged.

The girl sighed heavily. It was a good plan - theoretically. Reality however was completely different. She had nothing and there were only two books left, one of them in ancient Latin, not a real problem, but even though she could read the language fluently it was still exhausting to go through a whole book cover to covr. A very old one on top of that.

 

Couldn't be helped though and Lydia Martin was no one to give up. Sighing again she picked up the heavy book and started reading.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles was sitting at his desk, staring at his econ homework. Not that he needed to do them right now, they had a week, but he needed something to focus on, a distraction.

School had been strange; he had Isaac to thank for that. His friends wouldn’t stop handling him with kid gloves. Of course Isaac had told them about the last night. Well, at least the part he knew.

Obviously Scott had talked to the whole pack to not bother Stiles.

Why, thank you.

But every time he had met one of them he had seen the looks of concern and pity, and in Erica's case curiosity - what else.

Sure, Scott had tried to talk to him a few times, but had given up pretty fast when Stiles had only nodded or shaken his head once in a while. Stiles was really surprised to realize that a day in school could go by extremely fast, too, if you actually listened in your classes instead of chatting with other people.

And now here was...

 Alone in his room, staring at homework without any intention on really doing it.

To be honest, he was fucking proud of himself. Last night after...everything....had happened, he had been lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, still feeling Lucifer all over him and he had been sure he could never be strong enough to act normal. Or at least kind of normal.  But he did it, he spent the whole day in public, at school even, instead of rolling himself in some sort of blanket burrito and lying on his bed.

He heard the front door and at the same moment felt the strange tug in his chest. Right... He had almost forgotten about the mate thing.

Great, fucking great.

He dropped his head on his desk and groaned. Sooner or later he would have to think about that, too, because sooner or later Derek would probably want to talk to him about it. He could only hope it would be later rather than sooner.

When his back started hurting from the position he was sitting in he got up and crossed his room to his closet. Since last night he felt sick, he was craving for some sort of comfort and the one thing that always had the power to comfort him was in his closet.

 

He pulled out his red sweater that was a little bit too big for him but that made it just more comfy. The sweater was one of the last things his mother had ever given to him and even though that had been years ago he still hadn't managed to fully grow into it. He pulled it over his head and buried his nose in it. His father still used the same detergent his mother had used.

Feeling a little bit better he sat down on his bed and raised his hand. His spark had been revolting the last weeks and now that his pack knew that he was a spark he could just as well practice at home for a while.

He concentrated on his palm and suddenly tiny blue and golden flames were licking at his fingers, dancing wildly over the smooth surface. At this point of his training these flames were the only weapon he had and they were not very strong. He was pretty good with defensive techniques, though, and with hiding spells.

 

Stiles watched his flames for a while and let them play with his fingers before he concentrated again and tried to enlarge them a bit. The bigger they became, the stronger would be the power of his attack, but the biggest he had ever managed was about the size of his pinky.

 

He stared at the iridescent flames as they grew in his palm and all of a sudden the flames blazed and formed a ball even bigger than Stiles' own head. Startled the boy made a fist and the ball disappeared.

 

Holy shit... He couldn't believe it. That must have been the biggest flame he had ever managed to force out!

He tried to do it again but it was no use, only small flames appeared. But the knowledge that they could get bigger, become a lot more stronger, was reassuring.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

Scott and Isaac were sitting on the couch when Derek opened the front door and stepped in. He slipped out of his shoes and put his jacket next to the door. It had kind of been his routine ever since he’d practically moved in here. He made his way over to the two boys and flopped down into the armchair.

 

"Why are you down here?”

 

Scott and Isaac exchanged a look and Scott sighed.

"Stiles is upstairs. He didn't really wanted talk to any of us today during school, so Isaac and I decided to stay in the living room for now..."

“I really hoped that he would at least talk to you Scott. You should have seen him; his behavior yesterday night was so strange. I have a feeling that he is hiding something from us,” Derek said, massaging his temples.

A phone started ringing before anyone could say anything else. Scott pulled his cell out of his pocket and blinked at the screen. “Huh, it’s Lydia…” he said and pressed the green button.

 

“Hey Lyds, what’s up?”

_“Scott, you are with Stiles right now, aren’t you?”_

“Of course, what’s the matter?”

_“I need you to meet me at the old Hale house and you have to bring Stiles with you. I think I found a ritual to locate the creature that attacked Stiles. You can bring Derek and Isaac, too, since they are already there with you.”_

“How do you know they’re here? Is that connected to your banshee power??”

Silence, then a snort.

_“Really Scott? Ever since the incident a few weeks ago the two of them haven’t let our precious boy out of their sight… Banshee power, seriously… And now move! I really hate waiting.”_

She didn’t even give him the chance to counter and hung up.

Derek was already out of his chair, making his way towards the stairs, Isaac headed to the door to put his shoes on, throwing Scott’s shoes at the poor boy, hitting Scott’s leg hard.

“Ow… Isaac, chillax dude! Lydia won’t kill us if she has to wait ten minutes more,” he snapped and rubbed at his leg.

“It’s not about Lydia, I don’t care if she’s pissed – wait, scratch that… She is way too scary to not care… But I’m hurrying up because we have the chance to get that sucker! Stiles saved me, I owe him at least that much.”

Scott nodded understandingly, they all knew about Isaac’s past and all of them had noticed the way the boy had himself attached to Stiles after the witch had tried to kill Isaac and Derek out in the woods.

“Got it, I’m almost ready and then we’ll get that bastard,” he smiled at Isaac and put his shoes on.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before they heard Derek and Stiles coming down to join them.

Without saying a word, Stiles went to the door, slid into his shoes and opened the door to leave, Isaac right behind him.

When Derek was ready to go, too, they started walking towards where the Camaro was parked, but Stiles stopped and turned towards his jeep.

“I want to drive my jeep,” he said quietly and opened the door on the driver’s side.

“Why-“ Derek started arguing, but Scott interrupted him immediately.

“Sure, buddy. But you can’t go alone, you know that.”

“I’ll go with him,” Isaac piped up, already opening the passenger door. He hesitated before he hopped in and gave Stiles a hopeful look. “I mean, if that’s ok with you?”

The freckled boy nodded once and climbed behind the wheel of his car.

“Awesome,” Isaac grinned and got in, too.

Derek watched the blue jeep as it left the Stilinski drive and shook his head.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I just thought Isaac might get through to him if they spent some time alone. You know he is kind of attached to Stiles and he knows what it feels like to be helpless. I’m pretty sure he could help Stiles if Stiles lets him... It’s worth a try,” Scott shrugged and got into the Camaro.

Derek knew it was worth a try, but to be honest he didn’t like it one bit. He knew it was very selfish to think like that, but he had hoped that if Stiles would want to talk, he would come to Derek.

He sighed and got into his car.

His old house was only 15 minutes away but it felt like an hour at least, he was pretty sure that was Scott’s fault, because the boy wouldn’t shut his mouth. He kept blabbing about school and Allison and lacrosse and Allison and work and……Allison.

Derek felt relief wash over him as he saw the burnt shell of his old home. Relief, huh… That was definitely not something he had ever felt before when seeing his burnt down house.

Scott was really something…

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Stiles still felt sick. He had been relieved that Isaac had offered to ride with him, but all he really wanted to do was build a pillow fort in his room and hide from the world. He knew that was no option, not when Lydia had summoned them. On the one hand he was glad she had found something to locate the man that had kept him in the magic circle, but on the other hand…. Pillow fort….

He noticed that Isaac wanted to talk to him during the short drive, but was more than glad that he didn’t.  Apparently Isaac wanted to wait for him to go first and that was just not going to happen… Not now.

He parked his jeep right next to Lydia’s Lexus and got out.

Isaac got out, too and strolled over to Lydia, who was sitting on the steps of the porch.

Stiles leaned back against his car and put his hands in the pockets of his sweater, listening halfheartedly to his friends.

“So what did you find Lydia? What do we have to do?”

Obviously Isaac was eager to start, but Lydia didn’t want to spill anything before the other two arrived, too.

It took only two more minutes until the black Camaro came in sight and a few seconds more until they were all standing around the girl.

“Well?” Derek said, giving her an expectant look.

She considered him for a moment, then turned on her heels and started to march into the thicket, but stopped as she felt that no one was following her.

“Are you coming or do you need a written invitation?” she snapped, rolling her eyes and flicked her eyes back to her way through the bushes.

They followed her for at least ten minutes until she finally stopped and looked around.

“Here it is, that’s the place we need for the ritual,” she muttered, pleased with herself.

They were standing on a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The place was surrounded by rocks of different sizes and shapes, but one thing was pretty obvious.

“This is a fairy circle,” Stiles said and blinked at how satisfied Lydia was looking now.

“Correct, there are only three intact fairy circles left in Beacon County and this is one of them! Amazing, isn’t it?” Her face practically glowed.

“And we are her to do…what?” Isaac asked, slowly turning around, looking at the rocks.

“For the ritual of course, you dummy!” She flicked her hair back and raised her eyebrows. “You have no idea what a fairy circle is, don’t you.” It was a rhetorical question.

“A fairy circle works like a catalyst, it amplifies magic. A ritual held in a fairy circle is way more powerful than one held in your grannies kitchen,” Stiles said with a bored note to his voice.

Lydia smiled one of her genuine smiles and nodded happily.

“Very good Stiles! Glad that at least one member of the pack knows his way around.”

Stiles shrugged and huffed “Spark…”

“Right,” Lydia agreed. “Now to the main part, the ritual itself.”

She took a small bowl out of her designer purse and handed it to Derek. “Hold that, will you?”

Next thing that came out of her bag was a bottle with a very strange liquid shimmering inside, it looked slimy and Stiles would rather not touch it.

The last thing she brought out was a knife.

“What’s with the knife?” Scott eyed the sharp blade warily, but Lydia was focused on her work and didn’t answer. She took a map of Beacon Hills out of her bag and spread it on the ground.

Then she poured some of the gooey stuff from the bottle into the bowl and said a few words in Latin, making the strange stuff glow yellowish.

“Derek, give Stiles the bowl,” she gave Stiles an apologetic look while Derek handed him the bowl and went over to him, the knife still in her hand. “I’m sorry but that might hurt just a bit, but only for a second,” she said and took Stiles’ empty hand in hers. “I just need some drops of your blood, not much. A small prick to your finger will be enough.”

“If you have to,” Stiles shrugged again and motioned her to go on.

“Only a small prick?” Derek grunted suspiciously, not letting the knife out of his sight.

“Calm down wolfy, I won’t hurt him! It’s the only way to find the jerk who kidnapped your golden boy,” she said and put the knife to Stiles’ finger.

It really was a small prick and it barely stung. She took Stiles’ hand and held it over the bowl, letting a few of the drops trickle into it and again she spoke a few words in Latin.

And nothing happened.

She said the words again, furrowing her brows.

Nothing.

“Maybe it wasn’t enough blood,” she muttered and pricked another finger.

Still nothing.

“Why isn’t it working! The location should appear on the map. I did everything correctly! I followed the instructions to the letter!” She rummaged frantically around in her bag and pulled a thick, leather clad book out of it.

She skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

“There it is! I have the elixir, I have the purified knife and bowl, I have the map and I have the virgin blood… Why won’t it work?!”

They were all so focused on Lydia and her rant that no one noticed that Stiles’ face had turned ashen all of a sudden.

Virgin blood… How could it work if she needed virgin blood. He wasn’t a virgin anymore, not since last night, not since Lucifer had… The images started flooding his brain again, making him sick to his core. As he felt the familiar tug in his stomach, he just knew what was about to happen and he really didn’t want to puke his guts out in front of Lydia and the rest of his pack, not to mention that they would start asking questions eventually and three of them were wolves he couldn’t lie to.

Stiles felt the bile rise in his throat so he dropped the bowl and started to run.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this took so long, but as always life got in the way...  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And thank you for all the sweet comments, you just keep me going with them <3
> 
> Love you and have fun...

Holy water cannot help you now…

Chapter twelve

_Time it took us to where the water was._

_That’s what the water gave me._

_And time goes quicker between the two of us._

_Oh, my love, don’t forsake me, take what the water gave me._

_Lay me down._

_Let the only sound be the overflow._

_Pockets full of stones._

_‘Cause they took your loved ones but returned them in exchange for you._

_But would you want it any other way?_

_Would you want it any other way?_

_You couldn’t have it any other way…_

_‘Cause she’s a cruel mistress and the bargain must be made._

_But oh, my love, don’t forget me, when I let the water take me._

***          *          ***

****

 

 

 

He was running as fast as possible, stumbling through the trees and bushes, not even paying attention to his surroundings. His lungs were burning and finally he reached his breaking point. He stumbled to a tree and tried to stabilize himself.

Virgin blood, huh.

He shuddered and leaned his forehead against the cool bark. He was still feeling nauseous.

_“Good boy… Keep making those noises, they make me want to take you apart even more.”_

Just the sheer memory of Lucifer’s voice drove Stiles over the edge; he couldn’t hold it in anymore and emptied his stomach.

To be honest it wasn’t much since he hadn’t eaten anything in at least 24 hours; and yet his body wouldn’t stop trembling and dry heaving.

It took him several minutes to calm down enough to let go of his new friend, the tree. How should he explain running away from his friends? How should he explain why the ritual could never work? And how the fuck was he supposed to hide all the bruises, scratches and hickeys? Another shudder.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax a little but the second he closed them, he saw fingers touching him, feeling him, brushing over his skin, pressing, bruising...

Gasping,  his eyes flew open.

He knew he was on the verge of a panic attack and he really needed to try and calm down. Stiles let his gaze wander over his surroundings searching for something he could focus on, hold on to.

Something was strange about this part of the preserve. There were no birds chirping, there was no movement of any kind and there was absolutely no sound, except – the faint and distant sound of waving water.

That piqued his curiosity. He was pretty sure there weren’t supposed to be any rivers or lakes in this part of the preserve.

He got back to his feet, still feeling a little shaky, and followed the subdued murmur of soft waves hitting a shore.

As he stumbled through the bushes he finally found the source of the sound and the sight was stunning:

A lake, clear as glass at its shores and wild and dark in its deeper parts, the sun reflecting on the small waves rippling over the water.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off the lake, following the spiraling pattern a gentle breeze drew across the surface.

Small circles dancing over the water, kind of hypnotizing, the soft sounds growing louder, almost like a voice talking to him.

_Stiles…. Stiles, come closer…. You need to come closer…My little boy…. Stiles….. STILES!_

“STILES! There you are! I’m fucking mad at you right now! You can’t just run away like that and you know it! What if something happened to you?”

Scott. Of course it was Scott…

Who else had he expected, there were no voices around here, he was in a freaking forest in the middle of a huge preserve. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned around to face his angry and worried friend.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Scott was so relieved as he finally found a trace of Stiles’ scent again and spotted his best friend in this densely wooded part of the preserve. He hesitated for a moment to take in all the different chemical signals that broke in upon him as he approached Stiles. It was a strange and unpleasant blend of fear, panic, shame and guilt. This, combined with the smell of vomit was truly unsettling.

Something was terribly wrong with Stiles and Scott knew he had to talk to Derek about this. It was about time that something happened.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Stiles had apologized to Scott. Over and over again, babbling some nonsense about why he had run off, why there was absolutely no reason to worry about him and that, of course, he wouldn’t do it again.

He knew Scott couldn’t stay angry; he had never been able to stay pissed for long and maybe – just maybe - Stiles had used his spark to adapt his heartbeat so that Scott wouldn’t hear the irregular beat of the lie.

The werewolf kept talking the whole way back to the others but Stiles couldn’t care less. His mind was elsewhere, focusing on dark, deep waters, glittering waves and a voice - deep, soft and beautiful as a sunset and yet cruel, dreadful and merciless like a hurricane.

Only when he was nearly crushed by Isaac’s hug did he notice that they were back on the clearing where the fairy circle was. He patted the boy’s shoulder awkwardly until he finally let go of him. Stiles really liked Isaac but right now everything that involved touching wasn’t really his thing.

Lydia’s piercing voice broke through his haze.

“Seriously, Stiles! I expected more from you. It’s not very smart to run off into the woods when there is something on the loose that already tried to kill you once. What were you thinking!”

She threw him a disappointed glare before she turned to Derek who was standing behind her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry Derek, as I said earlier I followed the instructions to the letter. I can’t explain why it didn’t work, but I sure as hell will find out.”

No one noticed Stiles’ small flinch at that.

He was tired and he had had enough of all this - enough of the people around him, even if those people were his pack and his friends. All he wanted right now was to be alone.

He turned to the boy standing next to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

If Isaac was surprised by this, he did a great job not showing it, Scott on the other hand reacted just as expected.

“Hey, what are you doing? Where are you going? Stiles!”

“Home… I’m tired. If Isaac’s with me I’m not breaking the buddy plan rules,” Stiles said quietly and dragged Isaac further with him.

He knew the others were watching him as he left with Isaac, wondering what was wrong with him, but again, he couldn’t care less.

Isaac didn’t say a word the whole way back to the Hale house and it was only when Stiles tried to open the door of his Jeep that he noticed that he was still holding on to the other boy’s hand like his life depended on it.

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Derek watched as Stiles dragged Isaac through the bushes and the two of them vanished. To be honest, he didn’t like it one bit that Stiles and Isaac seemed so close right now. His wolf was growling angrily with another wolf being so close to his mate, even though it was one of his own betas.

 

“I really think we need to do something, Derek. Stiles’ behavior is getting stranger by the minute,” Lydia said with raised eyebrows.

“I completely agree with that. He was acting so weird when I found him, his chemo signals were totally off. I’m absolutely sure it was a mix of shame, guilt and panic and I think he puked, too. That’s not like him at all. He was standing at a small lake, which, by the way, I’ve never seen here before, staring at it as if he’d seen a ghost or something,” Scott rubbed his chin, something he always did when he was worried about something.

“Why would he smell like guilt and shame?” Lydia asked and started squeezing her stuff back into her purse.

“That is a very good question and we should try to figure out what is wrong. Derek, I think you should talk to him,” Scott said, glancing at the alpha.

Talk to Stiles… Brilliant idea considering the fact that he hadn’t even talked about the mate thing with the boy. Sometimes he hated being the alpha. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Alright. I will talk to him, maybe I’ll get something out of him. In the meantime, Scott, I want you to take Boyd and Jackson with you and run the perimeter of the preserve once a day, try to get a scent of the attacker. And Lydia, see if you can figure out why the ritual didn’t work, or find another means to locate him, I really want to put an end to this unnerving situation as soon as possible.”

The teenagers both nodded and with that they made their way back through the woods.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

“I am the spirit that denies – and rightly, too; for all that doth begin, should rightly to destruction run; ‘Twere better then that nothing were begun. Thus everything that you call sin, destruction – in a word, as evil represent – that is my own, real element,” Leviathan said the new password and entered the hideout they were still using to watch the boy. Seriously, those passwords kept getting longer and longer.

Only Behemoth was sitting on the ground, chewing something that seemed to not be all the way dead. As ordered, Ivash was still tailing the precious boy. He had no problem letting Ivash be alone with the human since the firedevil wasn’t able to smell the delicious scent the boy was emitting.

Leviathan focused on the demon in front of him – was that a paw trying to curl out of his mouth?

“Are you eating kittens again?” Leviathan groaned and rolled his eyes at Behemoth’s rueful expression. “Spit it out, _now_!”

Behemoth reluctantly opened his mouth and three very wet and tousled kittens fell out of it, tumbling to the ground.

“How many times do I have to tell you that babies, no matter of what species, are too pure and undefiled for you to eat? Devouring a baby could seriously affect your power. No more babies!”

Behemoth was watching the three little fur balls intently. “They are just so tasty,” he finally said, still not looking at Leviathan. “I can’t help myself…”

Leviathan sighed and grabbed the kitties despite their high-pitched meowing and threw them out of the opening of their hideout.

“No. More. Babies,” he said again, emphasizing every single word. “Besides, I am here because I have a task for you. The Dark Lord summoned me earlier, he sensed heavenly activities around this town and he ordered us to look into it. We really do not need anyone from the heavens above snooping around. You will trace the trail they undoubtedly left and report immediately if you find something, understood?”

The lower demon bowed. “Yes master,” he said and with an oozy, slurping sound, he vanished.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Derek was pacing the living room. How on earth was he supposed to do this? Even though he would never admit it, he wasn’t the best conversationalist. He didn’t even have a clue as to start this thing.

Should he just go upstairs and tell Stiles that he needed to talk with him? Or should he wait until the boy needed something from downstairs? Nope that wasn’t going to work. It could take Stiles hours to come down. He needed to do this - like right now.

He could do this, too, yes. Yes, he could, definitely, he was the alpha after all – with that he started his way towards Stiles room.

To be honest, he was kind of relieved that he and Stiles were all alone in the Stilinski house. The mate thing alone was such a delicate topic that he was happy that no one was here to disturb.

At Stiles’ door he took a few seconds to listen in on the boy -  he was breathing evenly, but wasn’t asleep, so he knocked.

“…..yeah?”

Derek opened the door and froze as his eyes landed on Stiles.

The teenager was wearing his favorite red hoodie and straight, black pants and was sitting on his bed – but that wasn’t why Derek wasn’t able to tear his gaze away.

It was the ball of fire and light that hovered over Stiles’ open hand, illuminating his face and making his amber eyes glow like they were on fire, too.

Derek wasn’t sure if he had ever seen something or someone more beautiful than Stiles right in that moment.

He didn’t even notice that he was staring, mouth agape, until Stiles cleared his throat and stifled the flaming ball with his fist.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to weird you out, I’m just practicing my defense magic,” he gave Derek a cautious look, as if he was afraid the older man would call him a freak.

“That was a defense spell? It was absolutely beautiful… Can I… Can you do that again? Please?” His voice sounded rougher than he had expected, but he couldn’t help himself.

Whatever Stiles had expected Derek to say, it was obviously not that, because a faint blush crept up his pale neck and to his cheeks.

“Uh, sure…” the boy answered and opened his hand again to summon his magic.

The fire ball was even more beautiful than the one before, yellow and orange flames licking at Stiles’ skin, as if they were alive and craving the touch.

“It can be used for defense and for offense - I’m not very good at the offense part, but pretty good at defense,” he hesitated a moment. “Wanna see…?” Stiles asked, giving Derek a shy smile.

Derek couldn’t do anything but nod.

“Ok,” Stiles said, licking his lips nervously and the ball on his palm expanded. “Just try to relax and don’t freak out, ok? It won’t hurt, I promise.”

The werewolf didn’t even have a chance to wonder what the boy meant with that as the fire ball suddenly flew toward him growing bigger and bigger. He felt the warmth the ball was emitting – warmth, not heat – and then it touched his chest and suddenly the ball exploded and Derek was completely engulfed in the flames.

Considering his past he should’ve freaked out, panicked or tried to escape, but there was only one word to describe how he felt, standing inside of Stiles’ flames: safe.

He raised his hand and watched as the flames flickered from the movement, but they never lost the contact to his skin. His eyes found the mirror of Stiles’ closet and what he saw made him gasp audibly. He was covered in flames, almost like armor – a soft, warm and safe armor made of fire.

Derek was so lost in the magical moment, that he didn’t even notice that Stiles had left his bed to stand right beside him. Only when the flames started to vanish did he notice the boy.

There was sweat on Stiles’ forehead and he was breathing a bit faster than normal, as if he had been running.

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his sleeve over his face. “It’s tiring me out… It’s so much harder to do that to someone else than I had expected.”

Derek’s skin was still tingling from the flames, every fiber in his body was on fire and his wolf was howling in delight and that was what put him over the edge. He buried his hand in Stiles hair, pulled him in and kissed him and when Stiles mad a small and surprised noise, Derek took the chance to deepen the kiss. He felt Stiles’ hands grabbing his shirt but since they weren’t pushing him away he didn’t break the kiss.

It felt like he had been kissing Stiles for an hour at least before he finally pulled away to breathe, but he couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling Stiles’ neck and inhaling deeply.

The way Stiles’ skin smelled was absolutely perfect, a combination of burned sugar and lilac – not really perfect was the distressed whimper coming from the boy.

Derek’s head snapped up, he sought Stiles’ eyes and what he saw made him freeze a second time since he had knocked on the boy’s door earlier.

Stiles’ expression was a mixture of pain and fear and especially the fear felt like a punch to Derek’s stomach.

Stiles was afraid of him.

For a moment he couldn’t breathe. What had he done? He had literally jumped the boy and had mistaken the lack of resistance with consent. He felt sick.

Stiles watched every move he made cautiously, as if he was afraid Derek would try to kiss him again.

didn’t mean to… I mean, not that I didn’t want to, you’re my mate, but I would never force you to do something you don’t even want to do – except that I just did… Oh my God, what is wrong with me…” Derek groaned, tearing his hands through his hair.

Stiles didn’t say anything, but his expression had changed into guilt and fear and Derek needed to get out – so he threw Stiles a desperate look and then he ran…

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Stiles watched in bewilderment as Derek ripped the door open and literally fled his room. He touched his trembling fingers to his lips, still feeling the tingle of what happened just seconds ago. Derek freaking Hale had just kissed him, like a _real_ kiss, with tongue and everything. The thing was, it had felt so unbelievably right and good, that Stiles had even forgotten about the whole devil thing for a moment.

And that was the problem. He had forgotten for a _moment_ – and then everything crashed back into his mind, reminding him of the situation he was currently in. The danger he would put his friends – and especially Derek – in, if Lucifer would ever find out about him kissing the werewolf. Okay, not only kissing him, but also _liking_ it… And should he really like kissing Derek after everything Lucifer had done to him – _with_ him? Was something wrong with him that – just for a second – he had wanted so much more from Derek than just a kiss, right after he had been dream-raped? Apparently Derek had sensed Stiles’ sudden change during their kiss and had misinterpreted it, but to be honest, it was better this way. There was nothing Stiles could tell Derek without spilling the beans about Lucifer.

He would rather hurt Derek like this than watch him get tortured and killed by the devil himself.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sat back onto his mattress and tried to calm his thunderous heartbeat.

So that had been his first kiss, huh…

_Well, the first kiss in reality that is…_ the voice in the back of his head whispered sarcastically.

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

“John, what can I do for you?” Deaton asked. He put his clipboard down on the reception counter and opened the gate for the Sheriff.

“I worry about Stiles,” John had always been a man that got straight to the point, a trait that came in handy being the town’s Sheriff.

Deaton raised an eyebrow. “Why so?”

“He’s just too quiet, it kind of creeps me out. And he is secluding himself from his friends – and me. Alan, I just know something is going on with my kid and my gut never betrays me,” John said, giving Deaton a pleading look. “Would you please – I don’t know - try to get something out of Scott? I’d really appreciate your help…”

The emissary took a closer look at the other man’s face and noticed how tired he looked, so he nodded.

“I can’t promise anything, but I will talk to Scott.”

Relief flashed over the Sheriff’s face. “Thank you, I owe you… Again.”

“No, there’s no need for that, you know, after all these years you two are like family to me,” the doc said. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“That was all, thank you. I really need to get back to the station though; I said I would be right back. Could you let me know if Scott knows anything?”

“Of course. Oh I almost forgot! Could you take a few books with you and give them to Stiles? He wants them for research.”

“Sure,” John nodded and Deaton went to the back of his office to get the stack of books he had prepared for Stiles.

John took the books and furrowed his brows as he saw the title of the one on top. _“DAEMONOLOGY”_

“Demons? Is there something I should know about?”

“I don’t think we should read too much into it – last month he wanted everything I had about ghouls. You know him best, John. He wants to know everything about everything.”

The sheriff smiled with a fond glint in his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. His curiosity is even stronger than his mother’s was. Well, anyway,” he cleared his throat, “I’ll give them to him and thanks again, Alan.”

“I’ll let you know if I find out anything.”

With a last thankful nod, the sheriff vanished through the door.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

Six dark figures were standing in a circle, whispering and murmuring to each other. The air was heavy with anticipation and excitement.

With a soft plop a seventh person appeared and the other voices fell silent immediately, watching the newy addition to their group intently. It was the last of the seven brothers, Vassago.

“Is it true, brother? Are the heavens involved now?” one of them asked eagerly, taking a step towards Vassago.

“It seems like it. This could be the moment we have been waiting for, the moment we will rise above our brother and dispose of him. So stay alert and be careful, even though, hopefully, he will be distracted by the upcoming events, but you all know better than to underestimate him.”

The other devils nodded in agreement. “But, what is the plan my brother?” Belial asked and everyone went silent.

This was important, this was their future.

And so Vassago told them his plan and the devils knew their so long hoped for future was within reach.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

When John opened the front door he was greeted by the sight of pure chaos. Erica was chilling on the couch on top of Boyd with a half-empty bag of Fritos - the other half was strewn around them - Scott and Isaac were noisily playing with the video thing Stiles had received for Christmas last year, Allison and Lydia were buried in books and Derek was teaching Jackson some kind of Bruce Lee move in the middle of the room.

Of course, Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

John sighed through his nose and dropped the books from Deaton on the shoe cabinet that obviously no one knew existed since there were shoes scattered everywhere in his hallway.

Just when he made a step towards the kitchen Jackson came flying through the hallway, crashing into the wall in a very un-Bruce Lee-ish manner.

"Ok, enough! I have no problem with you all crashing here but this is just too much! I'm going to set some ground rules - and don't even look at me like that, Derek, this is MY house ergo MY rules!" John bellowed gaining the attention of the whole pack immediately.

"First of all, no Kung Fu lessons in my living room, do that outside for God's sake. Second, don't throw around food, I hate crumbs on my couch! And third, you can play video games as much as you want, but use your frickin' inside voice! I had a long, long day and I really need a little bit of peace and quiet right now." Seeing Erica moving to pick up all the Fritos told him that he had made his point, so he took the few steps to the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge. In the living room the pack was still not daring to talk so he stopped shortly and gave them a tired look. "I'm going to sit on my porch and drink this cold beer, still in peace and quiet, I hope.Can one of you take these books upstairs? Deaton wanted Stiles to have them," and with that he went to drink his beer in solitude on his porch.

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

"He is right, you know? We should be way more considerate, this is not our home, we are guests," Scott said and raised his brows.

"Oh come on, wolfboy, you were just as bad as the others!" Lydia snarled and shot him an annoyed glance. "We are trying to concentrate over here, if you don't mind," she said and went back to burying her nose in the ancient-looking book she had on her lap.

Erica was still picking up Fritos, so Isaac went over to the shoe cabinet and picked up the stack of books. "I'll bring the books up to Stiles, I wanted to move my legs anyway," he grinned and headed for the stairs.

Once in front of Stiles' room, he took a second to listen to the other boy's heartbeat to see if he was awake before he knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" came the curt reply, so Isaac entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Your dad brought you some books, they are from Deaton, said you wanted them?" Isaac said, watching Stiles intently. There were dark rings underneath his eyes and his skin was rather grayish and pale, the sandwich Allison had made a few hours ago was still untouched on the desk, along with the full glass of milk.

Stiles got up from where he had been sitting on his bed and took the books from Isaac with a feverish glint in his red-rimmed eyes.

The werewolf couldn't help but notice the coldness of Stiles' touch. It felt as if every drop of warmth had been sucked out of the boy.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat that sandwich?" he asked concerned, watching as Stiles got back on his bed.

"No thanks, I'm good," Stiles said and opened the first book as if Isaac was already gone.

The curly-haired took that as his cue to leave, but hesitated at the doorframe - he clenched his fist and turned back to face Stiles.

"You know, if you ever want to talk or just, I don't know, hang out, I'm here. Is all I'm saying..." he said and reached for the doorknob.

Even though he had offered his help earnestly, he hadn't really expected for Stiles to react in any way. So color him shocked as he heard the boy say quietly "Actually... there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you."

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

"Isaac's been up there for quite some time now, do you think everything is ok?" Scott asked Derek who was sitting next to him on the porch, watching Boyd and Jackson practicing the moves from earlier.

The Alpha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I think it's a good sign, maybe he is finally talking to someone..."

"Oh please, don't try and act all zen and stuff, I bet the thought of another wolf in your mate's bedroom is not exactly what you would define as 'good', is it?" Scott laughed good-naturedly.

He wasn't quite wrong with that. Even though Derek knew that Isaac was pack and therefore no threat, his wolf had a hard time letting anyone near Stiles since the moment he had recognized the mate bond - and after the kiss even more.

The kiss... Well, talking with Stiles about the kiss surely was on his to do list, but right now other things seemed more important to him. And if anyone had the guts to accuse him of procrastinating, well, he was.

"Ah, there he is," Scott said, turned around to face the door and grinned.

"You've been gone forever, dude."

Isaac sighed and plopped down between Derek and Scott, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I've talked to Stiles and now I'm even more worried than before."

Derek sat straighter, frowning at the boy. "Why?"

"It's hard to describe, but I'm pretty sure he is keeping something from us. He asked me how I was able to handle the stuff that had happened with my dad, how I got through it. I told him that I had found my anchor, but it's a weird question for him, isn't it? Almost as if he was asking for advice. I have the feeling he hasn't been completely honest about what happened the other day," Isaac said, fidgeting around on the porch's hard wood.

Scott nodded with a grim face. "That's what I thought. He's behaving so utterly strange, I just know there is more to it than he's telling us. The problem is that we can't force him to talk about it, we can only wait and try to keep him safe until we'll find that creep."

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

Talking with Isaac hadn't been very effective, even though the wolf had answered his questions seriously and honestly. The problem was, Stiles just didn't know how he was supposed to find an anchor... That was easier said than done and his anchor had to be a very good one considering the trouble he was currently in.

Sighing he turned to the next passage in the book Deaton had sent him. It was very detailed and had a lot of drawings in it to identify different kinds of demons.

The interesting thing was that they had some kind of hierarchy and even territories. Lucifer for example was only the ruler of hell, but hell wasn't all that was out there. There was limbo for example, according to this book a place even darker and scarier than hell, ruled by three siblings.

Hard to imagine.

And then there were Lucifer's seven brothers. The thought of the devil's brothers alone made Stiles shudder.

Every brother seemed to rule over his own part of hell, with his own army of lower demons and creatures of darkness. How comforting - armies of hell...

Even though the book was very detailed, it really only elaborated on the hierarchical structures of Lucifer’s realm.

On the one hand that was exactly what Stiles had been searching for, on the other hand it was scaring the shit out of him - willingly looking up Lucifer, that is.

He turned the next page and saw a colored illustration of an ugly demon that looked like a horrible blend of a dragon, a crocodile and a serpent. Right below it was a name and a portray of a more human-looking man. "Leviathan and his human form," Stiles mumbled and touched the grotesque head of the pictured demon. According to the book Leviathan was Lucifer’s right hand. On the next page was a demon in the shape of a huge flame - apparently it had no human appearance - Ivash was it's name and the description said that he was often used as a messenger due to his breath-taking speed. Right beside the firedevil was Behemoth, a plump and almost innocuous looking demon that had similarities with a hippo or an elephant - his human body was similarly, plump. He looked rather ordinary. A loyal soldier, according to the description.

He turned to the next page and with a sharp gasp he threw the book away from him.

It was him.

The man, _creature_ , that had captured and tortured him.

Stiles heard the blood pounding in his ears and put his face between his knees. The picture alone had him on the verge of panic. Everything from that night came rushing back at him, as if he was there again. _Breathe,_ his second thoughts tried to calm him. _Breathe! It's not real, IT is not here! IT is a picture..._

He knew his second thoughts were the rational part of his brain, but be that as it may, he had no space for reason right now.

All he could think of was that, suddenly, everything was real. Every nightmare he had had throughout past nights, everything Lucifer had told him, had _done_ to him - real.

Of course he had known since he had woken up with bruises and cuts, but this was real on a whole other level. The thing with this demon had happened in _real life_ , not in a nightmare. It had happened in front of Derek's building. And now he had no last resort, no ray of hope, that he had been imagining the bruises from his dream, because this demon had been real, and so had been Lucifer's visits.

He felt like his room crumpled around him, shrinking and expanding at the same time. Red dots were dancing across his retina and he closed his eyes to make all of it stop.

It took him 20 minutes to calm down a bit. 20 minutes with only one thought running through his mind.

_It's real..._

About an hour later he was calm enough to risk another look at the page. He couldn’t help it. He _needed_ to know more.

The name beneath the creature read "Karmanath - Hellbeast in shape of a demonic dog. His fur is silver like the moonlight and his hair keeps the color when in human form. Hard to control due to his narcissistic character."

Stiles shut the book and dumped it on the floor next to his bed – he had enough of demons for one evening. His thoughts drifted back to claws ripping through his abdomen and blood, _his_ blood, spilling around him in a huge puddle and gleaming, demonic eyes.

Nope.

Not going there again.

He had to find a solution, a way out of this mess - a way to protect his friends. And then, maybe after all this was over, he would have the chance to talk with Derek about the kiss and the mate thing.

Blushing slightly he pulled the sheets over his head. It didn't take long and he was drifting off to sleep.

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

He had been summoned and being summoned by the Dark Lord was never a good sign. Leviathan opened the enormous doors and entered the dark hall.

Lucifer was sitting on his throne with a look of utter annoyance on his face.

"What took you so long," the Lord snarled.

"My apologies my Lord, I came as soon as your message reached me, how can I be of help to you?"

"Have you found the rotten creatures from Heaven that are trying to interfere with my business?"

"Ivash and Behemoth are searching the woods around Beacon Hills my King, but unfortunately the intruder seems to be of a higher rank since he can mask his presence from us," the lower demon bowed a little deeper. It wouldn't be the first time that someone like him got killed through the wrath of the king. However, luck was on his side this time.

Lucifer rose from his throne and walked over to the mirror, slowly.

"Masking his presence, you say," he said more to himself while watching something on the gleaming surface that Leviathan wasn't able to see.

"What are these winged dogs up to? They even blocked me out of my little bird's mind, but _how_?" Lucifer pressed his palm right into the mirror until fine blue lines spread around his hand. "They've blocked the connection... " His gaze lingered a few moments at the webbed lines, then he turned back to his underling abruptly.

"Why are you still here, Leviathan? Go and find the intruders! I am Lucifer Morgenstern, I shall not be disturbed in my games."

"Yes my Lord, as you demand," the demon bowed again and vanished with a soft _pop_ , leaving the Dark Prince to his thoughts.

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

_He was standing at the lake from earlier again, watching the silhouette of the moon shimmering silvery on the dark water's glossy surface._

_His second thoughts whispered something inside his head, something about why Lucifer wasn't here despite the fact that he had been there every night since he had forced the pact upon Stiles - but he couldn't care less. His mind was captivated by the illuminations on the lake and the serenity of the scenery._

_A soft breeze ruffled through his hair and made him shiver. Even though the wind wasn't strong at all, the breeze felt somehow intense._

_It took several moments for him to understand why that was._

_There was no breeze, there never had been, it was a voice, cold and dark as the water in front of him and yet, at the same time bright and warm like the sun. The contrast was so confusing that listening almost hurt._

_He heard the voice with every fiber of his existence, he felt it oozing through every pore of his body and when he thought he was about to burst, vanish into the nothingness around him, the voice stopped abruptly ._

_Stiles took a few deep breaths, his head still ringing with the power he had just witnessed._

_"Stiles...."_

_His heart skipped a beat._

_"Stiles, I need you to listen to me..."_

_It must've been some sort of illusion, one of Lucifer's nasty tricks to torture him. There was just no way..._

_"Stiles, cutie, please listen to me!"_

_"...Mom?" it was the silent plea in her voice that made him believe that this was real and not some trick._

_"Cutie, there is no time, I need you to listen closely! Your father is in great danger! I know that Lucifer found you I know everything he did, but right now I need you to focus on your father's life. Can you do that for me?" Her usually caring voice had a dark tinge, that made Stiles' hair stand on end._

_"If you don't do what I'm about to tell you, you will lose your father, too. Do you want that, honey? Do you want to lose both of us? Isn't it enough that I gave my life for you, do you really want your father's life, too?"_

_Her voice, the words, everything was so enthralling that all he could do was shake his head. Of course he could never bear losing his father, too, of course he would do everything and anything to save his dad._

_"That's my boy," the voice warbled and just for a moment his second thoughts piped up and were screaming in his head about how this was some monster with his mother's voice and how he should run or wake up or DO SOMETHING and stop listening to this voice._

_"Are you still with me, honey? You need to focus, think about your father," his mother's voice said, as though she had noticed that his second thoughts were going mad. He felt her voice emitting a strange power that kept bugging him, but this was about his parents and he just knew he had to do what the voice - his mother - wanted him to do. So he shut his second thoughts down and listened to his mother._

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

 

_Normal_.

Not a word he would use to describe himself these days. Or ever.

He pushed his sheets away and sat up, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt. There was no time to waste, he had an important mission, he had to safe his father's life.

He got dressed and went over to his closet. There was something hidden deep inside it that he would need if he wanted to success.

"Occulo," he whispered as he took the small syringe out of its wooden box. That should do the trick, being a spark had its perks - even if you just had to hide a scent from a werewolf.

A short stab of guilt welled through him as he remembered what he was about to do, but he pushed it back and swallowed hard.

He could do that, it was for his father.

 

Hiding the syringe inside of his hoodie he headed downstairs to start his mission.

He knew his dad wasn't home, he had been taken by demons, maybe some sort of mindgame Lucifer had prepared to torture him, but he knew where he had to go.

If he was lucky enough he could get out of the house without any of his friends noticing it. He took his shoes as quietly as possible and decided to put them on as soon as he was out of hearing range. Opening the door was way harder than he had expected and when he was halfway done, a hand landed on his shoulder heavily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked gravely.

Of course. It had to be Derek. Stiles was prepared for the possibility of getting busted during his attempt to escape, but that it was Derek who had stopped him sucked royally.

_Stick to the plan,_ his second thoughts whispered. The plan, yeah...

Stiles turned around to face the grumpy looking alpha.

"Uh, I was looking for Scott and Isaac, just wanted to see if they would wanna play Call of Duty with me...?" he mumbled and let his magic cover the lie.

He raised his gaze and let his magic cover the guilt, too, seeing that Derek's face had softened at his lie.

Stiles hated this, but he had no choice and he could always explain everything later, right?

Right... Except - there was a chance that there was no later for him if his plan failed.

"Scott and Isaac are training with the others, right now it's only us, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. Do you want to eat breakfast until they're back? I was just thinking of making some pancakes," there was a hopeful edge to Derek's voice and Stiles hated himself even more for the things he had to do.

"Mh, sure, sounds good," he said and tightened his fist around the syringe. "Lead the way big guy."

Derek gave him a curt smile and turned around, heading for the kitchen. He didn't get very far.

Stiles had the syringe out of his pocket the second Derek had turned his back on him and rammed it into the werewolf's neck.

Derek staggered and fell face first to the ground with a grunt.

Stiles was at his side in the blink of an eye, heaving the heavy man around so that he was now lying on his back, eyes fixated on him, Stiles. There was a look of utter shock and betrayal on Derek's face and Stiles' heart ached. He knew about Kate and that he was doing something nearly as bad as she had done to Derek. From now on he would have something in common with Kate Argent: they had both stabbed Derek in the back.

"Ka...nim...a...? Wh...y.. St...ile....s?" Derek managed to grit through his teeth, still looking at the boy.

"I am so sorry Derek, you have to belief me! But they have my dad and I need to go alone to safe him, that's what she told me... You'll be ok soon, I promise! I can't let them hurt him, I have to go," Stiles rambled and got back to his feet, ready to leave the house before anyone else could stop him.

"Sti...les...who....told...yo...u? Trap? Plea...se...don...'t... go! Not...safe..."

 

 

 

 

*          *          *           *          *          *          *          *          *

 

 

 

Stiles had been driving as fast as he could without drawing anyone’s attention – the last thing he needed was a trooper stopping him for a ticket right now - and had finally arrived at the old Hale house.

Fighting his way through the thick bushes he remembered his mother's words. _"You have to go to the lake and once you're there you'll know what to do! Your spark will guide you!"_

He was only minutes away from the beautiful and fierce lake and his palms were getting sweaty now. Something was charging the air with electricity, or at least that’s how it felt.

He sprinted the last few meters and skidded to a halt at the shore of the water.

Still beautiful.

Looking around he saw nothing but trees and water. Where was his dad? _Derek was right, it is a trap, go now, you still have the chance to escape..._ his thoughts whispered, and maybe they were right?

His dad was nowhere to be seen and the electrical feeling got more and more intense by the minute.

_"Stiles!"_ the voice of his mother boomed through the air, _"Let your spark guide you!"_

And suddenly, as if her words had contained some kind of magic spell, he knew what he had to do.

It was so simple, why hadn't he seen it sooner? He had to let go, relax, _go into the water..._

That was it, that was the way to safe his dad, he had to go into the water. Deeper and deeper.

There was no sound, not even a slight breeze or any kind of movement as he waded through the dark water that was sloshing around his ankles, then reaching up to his knees; then up to his waist.

_Stop it! You will drown! It wasn't your mother, she would never hurt you!_ screamed his thoughts, but it was too late. Stiles was acting on autopilot, doing what the voice was telling him to do.

The water cradled his neck and it was getting harder and harder to reach the ground which made him hesitate.

What was he doing here?

_"Go on, Stiles, go further! You need to keep going! Do it for your FATHER!"_ shrieked its voice. Its? No... His mother's voice...

He kept on going until his head was under water and he had to hold his breath and close his eyes.

_"Let go now, sweetie... You can do that for your mummy, right?"_ his mother said, but her voice sounded even stranger and phonier under water. He wanted to breathe so badly that his lungs were burning.

 

So he took a deep breath and everything went black.


End file.
